The Ultimate Power
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: The new chapters are up! r/R Domo arigitou! I'm keepin up with my updates for once so i you read this fi be expecting updates from me more often.
1. Default Chapter

The small figure was thrown through the tall heavy doors. She caught her balance, her feet spread apart slightly, her knees together. She kept her head down away from his view. Her hands were pulled to her left side by the chain linked to the cuff that held her delicate wrists together. "Lord Kakarot, I caught her trying to escape!" he tugged on the chain slightly making her lose her composure for only a second. "I was not........"  
"Silence Girl, you are not to speak," he lashed to chain once again knocking her balance off as she struggled to regain it. " Let her speak." Lord Kakarot's voice rose above the guards "Go ahead." He cleared his throat and waited for her to speak up. " I was on the way here to serve you some of the guards attacked me and tried to rape me, I was just defending myself like any self respected woman would when he came along and dragged me her." She pulled the chain from her captors hands, who was standing behind her and whipped it into her own two hands. Kakarot was amazed by her aggressiveness and how she handled herself so well he was also intrigued by it. The guard grabbed her by the back of the dress and lifted her off the ground to Kakarot surprise she kept her cool and wasn't affected by the pressure being put on her neck. "You think your so smooth and can convince Lord Kakarot with your lies! I should fuck you right here right now just to teach you a lesson." She kept her head down the whole time never looking up at Kakarot for pity. "Tomayano put her down NOW!!!!! Put the slave girl down, take the cuffs off her wrists and escort her back to her quarters. OH and if you do anything to her you will be punished...........severely." Tomayano stood there shocked "But sir she is just a slave girl!" Kakarot cleared his throat "That's just it she is only a slave girl not a sex slave so leave her be, NOW DO AS I TOLD YOU!!" Tomayano unlocked the cuffs and walked out of the throne room with the young girl behind him. Calpernea walked into the room eyeing the young woman as she left "So little brother finally interested in a special someone or did you take pity on her?" Cal sat in front of him waiting for a response "I had pity on her and for some reason believed her story." He snickered, his pride would have been crushed if he had admitted that he was interested in her. There was something about her, her attitude and her scent was strong and intoxicating, but something about her was sexy and seductive. No, he was way more than interested in her, definitely he had to have her as his own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She ran into her room and slammed the door in the guard's face. She flipped the light on and searched her part of the room for a pen and paper, she sat and began to write  
  
Lord Kakarot,  
  
Thank you for before. I am forever in your debt thank you for having mercy. I really don't mean to be a bother to anyone thank you again.  
  
Sincerely,  
your slave girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was definitely ashamed to be calling herself his slave girl but she was there for only a day and was already used to the ruled. They owned you those damn saiyjins not that it mattered much to her. She folded the paper and got ready to go serve him his dinner and somehow give him that letter. She headed into the hall and down to the kitchen.....this was going to be a long week.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She placed the tray in front of him and hurried back to her Quarters to find her friends and bitch to them about the problems that were starting to appear on only the second day of being "slaves" as they were called, how horrible to be considered possessions all creatures are leaving beings not lowly animals to be put on leashes even though Her and a few of her friends could think of a few they would love to see suffer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kakarot picked at his food, he finally noticed the little piece of paper that was stuck under his plate. He picked it up and read it, Kakarot smiled but it quickly faded away "GUARDS!" The two men bolted through the doors in a state of panic "Lord Kakarot is everything all right?" He just rolled his eyes at him they acted as if he couldn't defend himself and if he got slightly dirty it would be the end of the world. "Can you please get the small slave girl with the black hair she is the new one that Tomayano brought in earlier this afternoon" they saluted and left to find the raven haired slave girl Kakarot wanted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the guards flew in with their arms linked tightly with hers. Her feet dangled and kicked desperately reaching for the floor that wasn't there "I said..... put me down." She added a bit more calmly this time. They both dropped her at the same time on her butt *THUD* She grabbed the guards by their ankles and tossed them into the nearest walls on the sides of her, she sat there with her legs sprawled out like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum. Kakarot couldn't help but laugh at her child like antics and temper, " OWW my ass, oh Lord Kakarot!" she bowed her head down Guards you may leave, I think I will be fine alone with the little she devil." He looked directly at her "Girl I want you to stay here with me." She stood up and brushed herself off. ' Oh god what is he going to do with me? I don't want to die. PLEASE NO!' Her breathing became staggered, she felt like crying 'I have to be strong, I can't show weakness.' She swallowed hard. "A bit nervous? Come here and sit in front of me on the floor." She walked up slowly and sat in Calpernea's usual seat in front of her brother where they sat for numerous hours chatting. She looked down at her lap afraid of what might happen if she looked at him. "Girl do me a favor, look at me when we talk. Don't be afraid." He sighed "What did my brothers break you too?" he sighed once again out of exasperation "Pretend I'm not Lord Kakarot, I really need someone to talk to. You can talk freely to me and be honest, you won't be punished I'm not anything like my brothers Turlis or Raditz." He carefully lifted her chin "Kid what's your name?" ' God no that I have had a good look at her she is beyond beautiful.... She is gorgeous!'   
Kakarot continued to look into her eyes "Chichi." She seemed so shy but she spoke up loudly, he smiled at her "Tell me are you taken or are you not?" ' I hope not' he was cursing himself inside what was wrong with him he was falling for a weak human girl. She looked a bit confused then answered after a few moments "No, I am a single woman." Her head cocked to the side in thought as they stared at each other. Chichi sat up on her knees and rested her arms on his "Tell me about your parents I'd love to know."The sparkle that had been there just seconds before faded, there was a long pause before she spoke "My mother died when I was a child and my father is Ox-King, I guess that's why people still call me Princess Chichi." She lightly laughed at that thought "Why are you here then Princess?" they both laughed at the tone he used it was dripping with sarcasm "I really don't know, me and two of my friends were kidnapped after my father left on a business trip and now we're here." She smiled as if she was glad she got kidnapped and brought to the palace "I'm real glad you're here .... God your beautiful." He let that slip by accident when he meant to think it, he cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink.::COUGH COUGH:: Calpernea and Tanira his younger sister walked up to him, Tanira just giggled "So has the high mighty and spoiled Lord Kakarot got a mate?"   
She was silenced from saying anything else by Calpernea's elbow in her ribs. "Hello sisters, Tanira this is Chichi." They bowed to each other "aren't you that new slave girl that works in my room and Kakarot's room ?" Chichi nodded slightly "Oh we came to warn you about our brothers......" Cal was cut off when the door slammed open, Turlis and Raditz stumbled in drunk as hell, Turlis was almost worse than Raditz, if that was at all possible "Hello ladies, Kakarot and ..why hello there, Kakarot if you aren't using her tonight can I *hic* borrow her?" Turlis stumbled up to Chichi and was abruptly thrown back by Calpernea and Tanira "Stay away from her both of you she belongs to Kakarot, go impregnate your own god damned slaves." Tanira finished her threat and bared her teeth showing her razor sharp fangs. She was fed up with them always taking what didn't belong to them and playing mind games on everyone.  
  
Kakarot pushed her in back of him "Oh lighten up Karot-chan!" Raditz shouted before falling over his own feet. Kakarot's tail slipped around her waist protectively, Chichi clung to his arm 'Turlis is an exact duplicate of Lord Kakarot but there is something different about them, very different first they have two different personalities, oh screw it!'  
"Stay away from her!" he growled through clenched teeth   
  
"Here's a deal kiss her right now and I'll leave her alone ... for tonight" Kakarot fiercely pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He pulled back "Happy?" Kakarot tossed Chichi away to his sisters."Take her with you, Cal and Tani I trust you to take care of her." The three girls darted out of the room as fast as they could go. "Chill Kakarot she's only a *hic*slave girl." Kakarot stepped forward to Turlis" Get out, leave Chikyuu and don't return unless you intend on changing." He backed up and fell into his chair, he sent for one of his guards." Send a message to Ox-King tell him Princess Chichi is here on a visit and is waiting for him, oh and tell him to come and get her next week." The guard nodded in respect to Kakarot and turned to leave and to send the message to her "father". "Oh wait." The guard looked back over his shoulder "Send the new slave girl that left with Cal and Tani back to me." The guard saluted and left.   
  
Later that night a Quiet knock rang through his throne room. "Come in." Kakarot was half asleep but was too determined to wait for her to return. Chichi's small figure entered the dim room. "You needed me my lord?" She bowed and looked up at his handsome face 'What a hottie I'm falling for the ruler of earth! I must be going totally insane but I do have to admit he is on gorgeous guy.' She waited for him tell her what she had been called there for "I had a message sent to your father he will be coming to get you from the palace next week." His face remained serious even though just the site of her made him want to smile and take her for his own. Chichi smiled graciously up at him "Goodnight, come see me as soon as you wake up don't worry about serving anyone just come straight here." She bowed to him "Goodnight sire." She wearily turned and left.  
  
Kakarot followed her back to her quarters he had no clue why he was doing this but he did and remained in the shadows behind her. "BULMA, BULMA WHERE ARE YOU???" she rushed out of her room desperately looking for her friend that she so dearly cared for. Chichi ran down the halls screaming her name, she reached the hallway where all the dungeon cells were lined up "BULMA!!!" She heard a faint squeak coming from the corner cell "Chic." Was all she heard before she hurried to get to the cell. "You're not allowed down here come with me." The guard grabbed her not realizing the figure behind him that was about to strike him. "Leave her alone." The guard was tossed aside like a rag doll. "Kakarot!" she gasped he was the last person she thought would follow her, him of all people. Chichi came back to reality and rushed over to the dark cell and kicked the door open. Her blue haired friend laid curled up in a ball stripped naked on the floor "What happened to you!?" She picked Bulma up with one arm under her neck and the other one under her knees. "One of the guards raped me." Her sobs wracked her small body "It hurt so bad I wanted to die, I screamed for Vegeta to help me But he didn't come." Chichi pulled her tighter against her body "I love him...I." another sob shook her body "Kakarot where is Vegeta's I mean Prince Vegeta's room, I have to talk to him." She regripped bulma "But to him  
you're just a slave girl he won't ..." He was quickly cut off " I may just be a slave girl, but if she loves him he must have something for her as well, he will talk to me if he has half a heart." Kakarot started down the hall with Chichi and her friend behind him to the Prince's room.  
  
Kakarot knocked before barging into Vegeta's room, Chichi pushed ahead and collapsed to her knees with Bulma in her arms "Excuse me, My Prince do you know Bulma? She and I are slaves here." She took a moment to gently push bulma's hair out of her bruised face. "Yes, I do know her, well?" His eyes wandered away from the women "WELL, I'm assuming you were romantically or sexually involved with each other?" Chichi's eyes narrowed at the prince "Kakarot where does your slave girl get off knowing my personal business?" Kakarot was about to speak only to be cut off by her again. "I made it my business when one of your guards raped my best friend, she screamed for you to help her, that probably made it worse for her and shattered her when she realized you wouldn't be that knight in shining armor. She said she loves you, I don't know how she could." Vegeta's hand flew across her face "You have no heart do you?" she said it in a barely audible whisper "Kakarot take her to your Quarters, she's only 19 and she's not strong emotionally or physically. I'm going to stay and let him deal out my punishment, I'll be there soon to help you ...... I hope." Chichi placed Bulma in his arms and kissed him deeply "I love you." She mouthed at him before kissing bulma on the forehead "Hang in there girlie we'll get you through this." Kakarot smirked at her and left for his quarters.  
  
"Now girl what is your name, race and why are you so god damn concerned for that wench?" She approached him slowly showing no signs or respect, basically risking her life. "I am princess Chichi I was kidnapped and sold to Lord Kakarot's sisters, my race is none of your concern and I'm worried about that _wench_ because she is my best friend. What happened to her is both yours and my concern, you may punish me if you like' only if you want to find out what race I am the hard way.' But if not I would like to go tend to her wounds and see how quickly she will recover from this." Vegeta waved his had dismissing her and giving himself time to think.   
  
Chichi ran to the throne room where she usually met with Kakarot only to find it empty. "Damn it where is his room?" A nearby guard was looking her over "Where is Lord Kakarot's room? I have something to talk to him about." She ignored his roaming eyes "How about you talk to me first? I'm sure we can have some fun?" He started advancing towards her "Don't think about it, now tell me before I'm forced to make you tell me." He looked at her shocked "Five doors down on the right, I should report you for disrespecting me I'm sure Lord Kakarot would let me punish you in A way I feel is suitable." She chuckled in her throat and smirked at him. "Go ahead I couldn't care less." She kneed him in the groin and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into a nearby wall, she left quickly to find Kakarot.   
  
Chichi had cleaned all of Bulma's wounds and dressed them properly "Where do you wish to go tonight Bulma?" She didn't have a chance to respond. "Is she all right? I want to know who did this so they can be punished for even touching her." Bulma ran to Vegeta "Come woman you just tell me who did this to you and they will pay dearly." He scooped her up and left to find the traitor who had hurt her. Bulma pointed out a tall saiyjin sitting in the corner "That one!" Vegeta closed in with a glint of danger in his eyes "Toramo I'm ashamed raping my mate! You will pay with your life." Toramo got a glance at Bulma the same girl as before, she squealed and this would be the end of him. He had a look of pure terror on his face before Vegeta's Ki blast Consumed him totally.  
Chichi left to head to her Quarters not even bothering to say a word to Kakarot even though she knew she wanted to.  
  
The next morning Chichi awoke to Bulma standing over her "I'm up, I'm up!" She yawned sitting up in her cot. "So Chi what's with you and Kakarot?" Bulma had quiet a few scratches but was perky nonetheless. "Bulma to him I'm just a slave girl to him I'm just there to fuck and leave to rot, I don't have any feelings for him." She lied she really did have emotions for him and she knew it but she also knew that loving him would only hurt her in the end. "Oh OK." Bulma's smile faded away she had prayed that her friend would find someone special that she would love "But either way I'll have to marry Yamcha." That slipped out of her mouth without even realizing it "You don't love him and he'll end up cheating on you anyway." Chichi hadn't even realized Bulma had been speaking to her. Both girls stood up and got ready "I have to go serve Lord kakarot." She quickly turned and left Bulma alone to ponder what ever her little twisted mind was thinking she had to figure something out, if Kakarot and Chichi didn't have feelings for each other than what was that little display of affection last night, they thought she didn't see anything but she had her eyes open a crack and was conscious enough to know what was happening just then.   
  
Chichi placed the tray on the table and sat down on her knees waiting for her orders. "Chichi what do you honestly think of me and all the saiyjins?" She was shocked and almost didn't know how to answer that question. "UMMMMM..... You're a cold hearted killer, so are they, your race just came to earth and took over enslaving our people."She closed her eyes and awaited for the blow for what she had just said, she cracked one eye open. "Come here." Chichi got up and carefully approached him "Sit down.... on my lap." A look of worry crossed her face "Are you sure sire?" he nodded keeping up his little game testing her nerve and how she would react to him, even though he knew it was his way of being able to get his hands on her and hold her against him, she cautiously sat down. Kakarot changed her position and held her that way she had held the injured Bulma last night, his face lowered to hers. She stared deeply into his eyes unsure of what was going on, his lips locked with hers as he held her tightly against him, his tongue parted her lips and slipped into her mouth. Chichi was too shocked to kiss back, that yearning feeling in her stomach grew as she became more adventurous, she touched her tongue with his putting her hands behind his head to keep them from breaking the kiss anytime soon, neither of them wanted this moment to end fast, they wanted it to last forever. Chichi's hands ran from his neck and weaved into his wild black hair, once again he pulled her tighter against his strong body. The door creaked open revealing Ox-King, Bardock, King Vegeta, Cal and Tani. The girls just stood there with huge grins spread across their faces, all the men just looked dumbstruck at the young couple before them making out like immature teenagers(which they are 0_~) The couple hadn't even noticed they had company "Chichi! What are you doing?" She pulled back slightly from Kakarot's face 'Holy shit!' her hands remained entangled in his hair "Daddy ... you're here early." She answered in a cautious nervous voice. King Vegeta and Bardock looked a bit upset, Prince Vegeta stood there with Cal and Tani smirking at the two in the front of the room for once Vegeta enjoyed not being the center of attention. "Son, I hope she's not a slave girl or a human?" Chichi's mind was racing 'Should I tell the truth?'  
" Ox-King can Chichi please stay for the rest of the week as planned ?" Both King-Vegeta and Prince Vegeta's faces changed to one's full of confusion when Kakarot had said her name they cringed as if they knew her.   
  
Kakarot wanted her to stay more then anything. "Fine but then she comes straight home." Chichi jumped up from Kakarot's lap "Thank you Thank you so much daddy!" She grabbed Kakarot's hands and jumped into his arms "But Chichi don't forget next weekend you are marrying Yamcha." Her smile slipped off her face "Yes father." Her voice was no more than a whisper. Ox-King turned and left but the others remained. Chichi's grip on Kakarot tightened as she buried her face in his chest and cryed."No,no,no,no,no!!!" she sobbed even harder, she lifted her face to look at him "I refuse to marry him! I don't love him! I hate him, I hate him!" She pounded her fists on his chest once and continued her sobbing. Chichi caught her breath and swallowed hard "Kakarot please let me stay here as a slave, I'm willing to work, I don't want to go, that's the life I don't want one where I won't be happy." Her eyes were glazed over with tears, there was a long pause before anyone spoke again. "You can stay here it doesn't matter what brother thinks..... I would hate to be in your position." Calpernea hugged her to show her she was behind her all the way.  
  
Chichi was amazed how much Cal and Tani looked like Kakarot, they had the same hair style it was just a little bit longer, they also had the same faces but the girls looked just a bit softer. The four out of the five of Bardock's children looked like him, they all looked identical but both girls and both of the boys were all different ages.  
  
"You can stay but you said you weren't taken, why did you lie to me?"Chichi wiped the tears away from her face "I didn't lie, I actually forgot about him because I don't love him and in a way it seems like it's all just a bad dream not reality and I'll just wake up from it." She fell to her knees in shame, A single tear rolled down her cheek. Tani picked her up "Chichi it's all right, a lot of us girls try to put creeps like them out of our minds because we don't love them, creeps like him are what ruin our lives." Chichi nodded solemnly, she was still a little ashamed that she had forgotten about it, how could she forget something like that? Bardock stepped forward "Son we would like to speak to you alone without the women." The girls turned and left as did Prince Vegeta with them, he always stuck to the teenage group of higher class warriors and their friends or his life would no doubt be dull.  
  
Bulma was walking down the hall when she saw the little group. "Hi Vegeta..... what happened to Chichi." Cal, Tani nor Vegeta answered they just kept walking, Chichi just kept her eyes closed praying for a miracle. Tanira regripped on Chichi, tossing her up slightly and catching her "Who is this Yamcha guy?" Bulma looked confused "What's wrong Chi? You're not still marrying him are you? please tell me your not!" Tanira answered for her "No she is not marrying him first I won't allow it, and what happened is Kakarot messed with her and broke her heart, sometimes I really hate having him as a brother!"  
  
"Kakarot your father and I just wanted to remind you that mating with a slave girl, a human nonetheless, is against saiyjin law." King Vegeta was concerned he didn't want someone ruling earth that was in love with a lower status or race. "Yes, my King may I please be left alone?" The fathers left. Kakarot had to think about what had just happened this afternoon and had to find it in him to forgive her.  
  
  
  



	2. The first time

Calpernea, Tanira and Chichi managed to form a friendship despite everything, The rules may have forbid it but that didn't keep the girls apart from each other.Tani was 14, she was only 2 months older than Chichi while Cal was already 17 years old.  
  
The girls, Bulma and Vegeta continued down the hall to Cal and Tani's living quarters."Vegeta? You know that night when we were together?" they both blushed at the mention, he knodded slightly trying to hide his embarresment. "Well it turns out that I'm pregnant, and your the father." Calpernea looked at the ground waiting for Vegeta to respond "Just great! Bardock and Father are going to kill me! We fuck once and you end up pregnant, I'm dead!" Tanira smirked at him"Daddy's gonna kill you and so is Kakarot.hahahahaha,ha" her voice was singsongy as she annoyed him half to death. Chichi knudged her slightly getting her to stop her torment on Vegeta. The whole group walked into Cal and Tani's teal, navy blue and crimson red Living quarters, they set up a place for Chichi and shoved Bulma and Vegeta out to do whatever they did when they were alone together.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi bolted up from her sleep, her breathing was heavy and uneven because of the terrible dream that had haunted her for hours. She got up from her cot emediatly getting a slight chill, the night dress Tani had let her borrow was very skimpy and silky. Chichi quietly snuck out into the hallway to the stairwell that would bring her down to where Kakarot lived  
  
Chichi crept past the lightly sleeping guards that stayed outside his room, like he needed their protection, she made her way over to the bed getting her tear filled eyes adjusted to the dark. Chichi sat on the edge of the bed lightly as not to wake him she just needed the comfort of knowing he was alive and with her in some way shape or form. She held her body tightly and sobbed to herself thanking Kami that it wasn't real, "It was just a dream, he doesn't love me, to him I'm only a slave girl." She rocked herself back and forth "He doesn't love me as a person." her soft sobs shook her small body.   
  
Kakarot awoke to the quiet sobs and a small figure sitting on the foot of his bed. "Who's there?!!" He snapped awake at the site of the intruder even though they looked harmless. Chichi turned halfway around to face Kakarot even though all she could see was his outline in the dark. He gathered a small Ki blast in his hand for light not intending on fireing it, the dim light skimmed over her face. He could tell she had been crying her eyes were glazed over and her face was streaked with tears."What's wrong girl??.... Do you have any idea what ime it is?" Kakarot got up and crawled over to the bottom of the bed where she was sitting and sat next to her. She sniffled and wiped her face ligtly with her hand "Yea, it's about 12:30pm, I just had a bad dream." He looked at her questioninly waiting for her to explain herself "I drempt that we slept together and I was still forced to marry that Baka Yamcha. You died and I killed myself over the loss of you, it was horrible!"  
  
Chichi wiped more tears away from her cheeks, Kakarot pulled her into his well muscled chest and held her " I'm here Princess Chichi and I don't intent on leaving you anytime soon." She stopped sobbing and leaned into his chest while her braething slowly returned to normal, she had to admit she loved it when he held her." Chichi I look at you and I don't see a sex toy like my brothers do, but I see you as a fragile yet strong female warrior who just wants her own life and to be free, i like that about you."  
  
Kakarot took a moment to stroke her hair "Just how old are you?" His chin rested on the top of her head as she layed against his chest "14." She mummbled into his arms "I knew it! You didn't look to old and you Definitly didn't look any younger than 13, we're only 1 year apart." Kakarot's mind totally went astry from the reason she was there to how old she was, he wanted to take her as his mate. ' God she is beautiful, what am I going to tell father? Screw it I'll worry about that when the time comes.' Kakarot picked her legs up and layed them over his lap"Let's relax together and get your mind off that dream of yours." He lifted off the bed with Chichi in his arms. "UMmMmM, Please put me down......please!" She hated flying when she wasn't doing the flying herself. "Nope." Kakarot stated firmly  
  
He landed and pushed through a thick silk curtain, the mist hit their faces in a burst of heat, her tensed body then relaxed in his arms. "Relax there is no one to bother us, not our fathers, the king or the prince, my brothers,my sisters or any one else." Kakarot gently kissed her forehead, he placed her down next to the pool and removed his spandex training shorts revealing his limp member and tight bottox. Chichi took in a deep breath ' Control, Chichi control yourself! What am I saying! God he's sexy, boy he's hot and hell I wouldn't mind having to live with him!' She sat and watched for a moment trying to resist the temptation, after about 5 seconds she decided to join him.  
  
Chichi unbottoned the little dress lettin it fall to the floor in a puddle around her feet. Kakarot looked up at her partially naked form covered by only a whit lace bra thong and skimpy bra covering only what was necessary, showing excessive cleavage. Chichi dropped the panties to the floor, she reached behind her back unclipping her bra lettin her small breasts roll free. Kakarot swallowed hard hoping she wouldn't realize how excited he was, her breasts were perfect well for a 14 year old she was big for her age but then again so was his sister tanira.(NO you hentai's he doesn't think of his sister that was, it's just one of those features that everyone notices about a girl.)  
  
Chichi carefully stepped into the water and waded around adjusting to the chill in thw water, she sat back against the wall of the pool and closed her eyes for a moment and leaning her head back. It was so late if Cal and Tani found her missing they would be so worried, it was 1 in the morning and she was relaxing in the pool with Lord Kakarot. Chichi opened her eyes and gasped out of shock, Kakarot's face was only centimeters away from hers "I-I..." he leaned in and kissed her before she could say anything else.   
  
Chichi didn't know if she should kiss him back or not, 'HELL I'm gonna be wed off to a bakayaro, why not!!??' She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore her mouth and play with her tongue. Kakarot's body was pressed tightly against hers with his arousal against her thigh, desperatly trying not to take her right there and then. Chichi pulled out of the kiss still keeping her hands on him face, she looked into his eyes and knodded signaling she was ready for this.' It's now or never.' Her breathing was hard mostly from being a bit panicked but now it was just because she was aroused and wet just because of his arousal that was pressed against her thigh.  
  
Kakarot thrusted into her hard breaking her barrier, Chichi screamed in pain and threw her head back with tears streaking down her face. The curtains to the bathing and spa room were tossed aside as the two guards ran in "LORD KAK......." The two guards stopped dead in their tracks, they had come running when they heard the scream, they instantly turned and left their faces were a bright shade of red.  
  
Chichi bit down on her bottom lip trying to ease her pain a little, the bite drew blood but only a few drops. Kakarot pulled back starting up an pace, filling her completly to the edge. The pain that had been there in the beggining slipped away and was soon replaced by pleasue, he kissed her neck then her mouth savoring her sweet taste. She moaned into his mouth as their hips moved in momentum, Chichi's whole body trembled as the first orgasm hit her hard. She leaned into him catching her breath, he exploded inside her relieving himself he kissed her forhead and pulled out of her.   
  
Chichi pushed herself up onto the wall and sat on the very edge, Kakarot boosted up and sat next to her. She leaned over and kissed him the passion passed between the two, he pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, there was just something about her that made her simply irasistable and made him want her again and again. Kakarot trailed kisses down her neck and to her belly, she sighed lightly as he came back up and once again took her mouth with his.  
  
This time her tongue ran along his bottom lip then the top lip it seemed almost as if she was trying to memorize every little detail about his lips. His hands traveled down her sides to her hips pulling them to him as he entered her again. She let out a loud moan of pleasure that rang through the room and died out. All of Kakarot's body weight pressed her back flat against the smooth wet floor tiles. He broke the kiss and buried his face in the crook of her neck, his grunts of pleasure and lust were muffled in her neck. Chichi's muscles spasmed around him tightening against his length, he bit into her neck his sharp canines peircing the skin, digging in deeply. She screamed in pleasure as her blood leaked into his awaiting mouth, opening the link between the two that would develope in time with the couple. Their hips met one more time and they came together moaining each others names, this still didn't end their little session.   
  
They kept slipping backwards against the wet floor, the slipped back into one of the walls. Kakarot slowly rose to his feet with her back pressed against the wall and her arms tightly clasped around his neck. Chichi brought her legs up and wrapped them around him waist, she squeezed her eyes shut concentrating on staying contious and not passing out from the pleasure overwhelming her entire body. Their thrusts continued faster and faster, the final orgasm hit Chichi like a ton of bricks, knocking all of her sences out, she panted for breath struggling to regain control. Her body relaxed in his arms, he had just enough time to place his hands under her butt and support her weight before spilling into her.  
  
They remained in the same places until they had caught their breath. Kakarot tightened his grip on her before using what little energy he had left to carry them back to his bed. He placed Chichi under the covers and climbed in with her. Chichi cuddled up against his chest, sleep was closing around her and everything was slowly blacking out here and there. He kissed her forehead and held her closely "Sleep well love." she mummbled something back and drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun shined brightly in her face as she streched out her muscles. Her whole body ached, last night she had lost her virginity not to her chosen husband but to Lord Kakarot her father was going to kill her. Kakarot felt her movements and tightened his grip around her "Mornin sunshine." He nuzzled the back of Chichi's bare neck, she giggled and pushed back against his chest. "Mornin to you too Lord Kakarot." He turned her around so they were face to face "Just Kakarot, I don't want you calling me Lord anymore and I don't Give a famn who is around us." She kissed the tip of his nose "Yes master." He gave her butt a slight squeeze earning a squeek from her, she turned back over so her back was pressed against his chest once again.   
  
Just then the bedroom door flew open"Outta my way I have to talk to Kakarot." The guards were tossed aside and a slender, tall female saiyajin about Kakarot's height stormed in.**  
**


	3. 

"Dumbass guards!" she mummbled under her breath. Chichi and Kakarot's smiles faded away very fast and the happy couple panicked inside a bit. Chichi's heart sped up ' SHIT!' she had expected anyone to be coming be seing as no one ever really did, Kakarot obviosly didn't expect a visitor either.The arms that was wrapped around her bust tightened noticably.  
  
"Releela, what are you doing here? I didn't send for you or anything." Kakarot loosened his grip a little on Chichi real;izing that she was uncomfortable, she slipped farther under the covers trying to aviod releela's cold glare. "So now I must have permission to see you or visit you? A few weeks ago you didn't want me to leave ur side." Her gaze ran over Chichi's partially hidden form along with Kakarot's. " Who's the slut? I told you not to fuck with those human whores." She approached the side of the bed that Chichi was on yanking her up by her arm. "Scrawny little thing isn't she K?... Well she does have a partially decent build....i guess." Chichi was dragged out of the bed away from Kakarot's reach "Releela you may be my chosen mate, but it doesn't mean I love you, and you leave her out of this!!!" Releela picked her up off the ground by her wrists, she kept her head down trying to keep her temper. what Releela didn't notice wa how close to loosing her temper Chichi was. "Let me go you fucking Bitch!"   
  
Chichi pulled out of Releela's grip and landed on two feet in a fighting position."You weak human, you think you can defeat me? Ok get ready to die." she smirked at Chichi in pride" Bring it bitch." her Ki flared up around her, her raven black hair turned golden blonde and her beautiful dark eyes flared turquise. She lifted her head to look Releela in the eyes " I swear bitch, Don't mess with fire unless you want to be burned."  
  
Releela was shocked, her power level, it just skyrocketed! She had seen a power like that before but it was long ago before King Vegeta lost his wife, Queen Akiko.  
  
Releela backed up to ther door fummbleing for the handle, she stummbled out the door and ran down the hall screaming. Chichi fell backwards onto the bed unconsious, from the sudden anger fit she hadn't used her power like that in a long time.  
  
But that would all change now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Babe are you alright?" her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, for a moment she thought she had died and gone to heaven. "Wh- what happened ?"  
she tried to sit up only to be pushed back onto the bed " You went super saiyajin, I don't know how though? you aren't saiyajin are you?" He helped her sit up with his arm behind her head. "Kakarot I haven't told you the truth about me yet, only because I like who I am and I didn't want things to change." Chichi looked away from his gaze, she was afraid thathe would hate her for lieing to him twice "Well what is the truth?" there was a long pause before Chichi began "First of all my real father is not Ox-king, my mother died only 4 years ago, my mother was Akiko and my father ......" she swallowed hard unsure of if she really wanted to tell him knowing her life would be changed forever "So tell me who were or are your parents, I want the whole truth this time." He lifted her chin and waited for her to tell the truth that she should've told him in the first place "My mother was of royal blood, Queen Akiko and.... my father is ....King Vegeta." the kings name was spoken in barely a whisper "WHAT!!!!!!! So I just fucked _The Princess Chichi_! The princess of all saiyajins! I knew it your name sounded too familiar, The king talks of Akiko and his darling daughter and how powerful she must be, all the time."  
  
Kakarot looked down at her face but Chichi just couldn't bring herself to look his in the eyes, she was too afraid of what she might see there she didn't want to be rejected again. When she was a child living on earth so many people hated her because she was different and she didn't want to be left alone again.   
  
"When I was two years old my mother took me and we came to earth to start over, here she married Ox- King my step father. She wanted me to live a normal life.. as a human and she didn't want me to become a fighter. But it's in my blood im 3/4 saiyajin and 1/4 amazoness warrior my mother was a mutt as everyone called her, what they didn't realize is that most saiyajins have amazoness roots in some way shape of form, and i mean like 99.9% have amazoness in them." Chichi choked down the sobs of pain and held her tears back as she told the story her life played in front of her  
  
"What mommy never realized is that nothing would ever be normal for me or her no matter how hard we tried, she got sick and died and left me alone on earth with my step father who would never understand me in full, when she died she made me promise...." a tear slipped down her cheek as she rcited the promise, as she spoke it her mothers voice joined her in her head telling her only daughter her final wish " She made me promise never to reveal who I really was or to ever go back to Vegi- sei to visit Daddy, but if I ever saw him again if they came to earth only by last means on my life to tell father she loved him and that she shouldn't have left him, those were her last words." yet another tear slipped slowly down her cheek as Kakarot watched her with slight worry, he was to shocked to speak yet.  
  
" I am diefying her wish I shouldn't be here, if brother found out he wouldn't believe it was me, and would think that I was impersonating and i know he would say why didn't you return sooner then?" A single tear escaped her other eye and rolled down her delicate cheek. One side of her mouth quirked up into a very tiny smile "My last memory of this place was Daddy and Veggi- kun were teaching me to fly, that night they put me to bed then mother took me and we left for earth." her sobs now shook her body "Shhhh princess, we'll go tell your father later." he hugged her against his chest  
  
"NO!" she colapsed against his chest letting her body fall limp in his arms. "I want my life the way it is now I don't want to be treated like a princess, I wasn't raised and trained to fight that way mother told me to use my ability for good not destruction." he pulled her tighter against him trying to calm her down" I'll tell him in my own time but I don't want to loose you." he wiped her tears from her face. "I wouldn't leave you for the world." he planted a light kiss on her lips, pulled her to the top of the bed with him and tucked her under the covers with him, they needed to relax before their actual day started.Chichi's whole body tensed when his lips brushed hers then she let out a sigh of submission.  
  
"Kakarot are you mad at me?" She felt like breaking down crying but she didn't, she still had some pride that she hadn't cryed out in the past day and a half "Only a little, I could get in trouble for our little session last night because your royalty and im not, also I'm a lower class, but I care about you, I'll get over it soon enough." Chichi cuddled into his chest smiling mentally, maybe just maybe everything would turn out ok. "I'm so sorry, I love you.. with all my heart." she hugged him tighter and fell asleep to his heartbeat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot loved watching her sleep she looked so innocent and vonerable, it just made him want her even more than he already did if that was at all possible.   
"K-Kakarot? will you take me to see father? I know what I have to do ." she looked up into his adoring face waiting for him to say something " Yes, I will bring you if that's what you want." He kissed her forehead and sat up. "I think we should get you back to my sisters before they hunto you down and kill me, for taking you, thats what they would say." They both laughed , she knew Cal and Tani well enough and they definitly would kill him if they thought he had hurt her in any way shape or form. "C'mon." Kakarot pushed he out of the bed and got up going to get all the clothing they had shed last night ( ^.^ ::bulsh blush ) Chichi put her undergarments on and slipped her nightgown back over her head.  
  
"KAKAROT! have you seen Chichi? I can't find her." Tanira stummbled through the doors into his room. "I'm right here tanira, calm down." Tani ran to Chichi and hugged her friend "I woke up this morning and you were missing, I was so worried......... oh Kakarot put some clothes on."She added dryly, Tani pulled back and looked at Chichi to make sure she was alright "What's that mark on your neck?" Chichi raised her hand and covered it "N-Nothing!" She back away from tani, who raised an eyebrow at her "Chi it doesn't look like nothing, come on we have to go find Cal and Vegeta they are looking for you too."She grabbed Chichi by the arm and dragged her out into the hallway.  
  
"Hun, sorry to break it to ya but you guys are gonna be in big trouble if anyone finds out about last night, you and Karot will be in deep shyt."Chichi looked away from her friend. Tani's serious mood changed to a giddy smile"SO did you have fun last night with my brother?"The grin on her face was so big, she was alwayz into her friends personal lives, not that they cared. Chichi looked like she was going to change 6 different shades of red "Uh.... how did you know  
?" She wanted so badly to break away from the subject but she was curious as to how Tanira knew.  
  
Tani just rolled her eyes "You guys weren't exactly queit! Besides his living quarters are right below mine and I wasn't asleep when you left so I guessed that's where you went, I was right." She grabbed Chichi and started down the hall "Lets go get you changed, you look to apealing and that's a bad thing around here." Both girls giggled they knew it was the total truth, they ran into Tani's room " Hey Tan I have to go see King Vegeta later." Chichi was very queit when she spoke that sentence. "Yea fine, just we gotta be careful if he's in a bad mood, bu sure whatever you say." They got ready in silence, for the next 10 minutes they were in complete silence neither talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calpernea pulled away from Vegeta's lips, and pushed him away from her as fast as she could. "What the fuck???VEGI!!!! what was that all about??"  
Bulma came stummbling from around the corner laughing hysterically "WHOA!! That was a good one, sorry Cal give me a minute." She picked herself up off the floor, wiping a tear from her eye trying to supress what was left of all her laughter" OK Cal I'm real sorry about that, we were playing truth or dare, I dared him to french you like he just did, but I didn't think he would really go through with it." Cal smirked she thought it was sick but it was pretty funny "It's ok, actually I'm surprised that he did it myself." This time both girls collapsed on the ground rolling with laughter." I don't see why you baka women find this so god- damned funny." he humphed and turned away from them" We're sorry" both girls chimed in unison, they got up off the ground as Bulma approached Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta I still love you it was only a really funny... really really funny joke, please forgive me." She finished off her sentence with a baby voice that she knew he couldn't resist, Vegeta turned around and wrapped his arms around her "Watch it woman, next time you won't be so lucky" They looked away from each other when they heard Cal making coughing noises "AwWwW too sweet for me." she giggled at them "Just playin, Oh Vegeta Corniss isn't queit happy that I'm pregnant and that it's your child."   
  
Vegeta smirked at her "He'll get over it sson enough." Bulma pushed away from him "Ok so far you guyz have done a good job at keeping me from this now Vegeta you shutup and Cal tell me what happened between you guyz, I'm not mad or anything just kinda... curious." Calpernea and Vegeta exchanged glnces before she decided to actaully tell her.  
  
"OK, here it goes, long story sure you wanna know it all?" Bulma shook her head and waited. "Ok a about 2 months ag on Vegi-sei King Vegeta decided to hold a ball in honor of Kakarot taking over earth. Me and Vegeta had been friends for a long time already, we wondered away from the party together we were both a little drunk. We went to my room and got to talking about how much we hated our lives, our families, our mates, everything, everything just seemed wrong to us. At that time me and Corniss couldn't stand each other but we had no choice but to be together, Vegeta was quote un quote bonded with his chosen mate Tayani but thier relationship was going down hill and fast. Like I said before we were both drunk and hated everything and everyone, it started with a little kiss and grew to lust, personaly I think the alcohol we had didn't do any good for it either.But that little kiss grew soon we were both stripping each others clothes off and fucking like mad, after that night we didn't talk for a week then we realized that we shouldn't let it effect us and we let our friendship continue,don't worry we love each other as friends only and nothing else!. About two weeks after the whole insident his father asked him if he wanted to go to earth with my father, him and my brothers to meet up with Kakarot, but I wasn't supposed to go because in their terms I'm a week female. Vegeta said he wouldn't go without me so I went along and now we are all here. Me, you Chichi, Vegeta, Kakarot, Corniss and our families.One small problem you two are going to have to deal with His mate Tayani."   
  
By now Cal was leaning against the wall making sure everything she said was correct or if she was saying it wrong. "OHHH, ok I just wanted to know, fine with me." Bulma turned to Face Vegeta once again " Vegeta don't think your getting off easy, you're going to help her with the baby got it?" he didn't answer her at all, Bulma turned back to Calpernea "Don't worry I'll make sure he helps, I mean this is his child after all." Both girls agreed and left to go down to the dining hall to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to King Vegeta's throne room slowly creaked open, Chichi entered cautiosly followed by Tanira.  
  
"Excuse me, My King?? I must speak with you......................"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEY PEOPLE SORRY TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING, BUT THATS MY JOB. SLOWLY BUT SURELY I WILL BE UPDATING, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY DAY TO EVERY OTHER DAY SO I GET THIS DONE A.S.A.P AND THEN I WILL POST ALL THE FICS I WROTE WHEN I COULDN'T WRITE FOR MY LIFE AND WAS VERY INEXPERIENCED.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, ALL BUT ONE PERSON UT OF MY 14 REVIEWS LOVED MY FIC.I PUT THIS HERE FOR ALL TO LAUGH AT(LOL IF VEGGIE'G GIRL READS THIS PLEASE EMAIL ME AT STARBABY6900@AOL.COM I WAANA TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING, AND NO IT'S NOT ABOUT YOUR HORRIBLE REVIEW)IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT I WROTE BACK TO HER READ THE GUEST BOOK I SIGNED UNDER SAIYAJIN PRINCESS CHICHI. BAI!  
  
  
MY FIRST FLAME!: veggie's girl chapter: 2 @ 05-04-2001 10:30 AM 1980805   
HEY!!! Y did u do that to my veggie anyway?? Sleeping with a b*tch like her   
  
  
  
VEGGIE'S GIRL- OK HUNNI ONE WORD FOR YOU "CHILL" YOU REALLY NEED TO CALM DOWN I CAN TELL YOU LOVE VEGETA BUT YOU DON'T OWN HIM, I REPEAT YOU DON'T OWN HIM, THANK YOU FOR NOT GIVING ME A CHANCE TO GO INTO DETAIL ON WHY CAL IS PREGNANT BY VEGI AND THAT THEY ARENT TOGETHER. AND ALSO ME AND MY FRIENDS DON'T APRECIATE YOU CALLING OUR PERSONAL CHARACTERS NAMES, GET IT??? GOOD  
  
  
  
MARA JADE-MARA THANK YOU, IM GLAD YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEW. I KNOW THAT THEY'RE A LITTLE YOUNG BUT WHEN THEY GOT MARRIED IN DB THEY WERE 14 AND 15 SO I KINDA STUCK WITH THAT. IM GLAD YOU LIKED IT AND V/B HISTORY WILL COME TOGETHER MORE LATER IN THE STORY, CUZ THEY MET ABOUT THE SAME TIME K/CC MET.MAIL ME LATER 0_~  
  
XNIGHTSHADE17- HEY GURL THANKS YOU, I KNOW I LEFT OUT CORNISS, HE'S IN THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IF NOT I CAN PAIR CAL WITH SOMEONE ELSE. UPDATE UR SITE SOON PLEASE, THANK YOU!   
  
KEI- YEA THAT OTHER GIRL WHO IS INTRODUCED IN THE END OF CHAPTER 2 IS KAKAROT'S CHOSEN MATE, THIS IS FOR NIGHTSHADES Q AS WELL THAT IS HIS QUOTE UN QUOTE MATE BUT AS YOU CAN TELL HE CAN'T STAND HER.  
  
EVILTAMA- IM REALLY HAPPY YOU LIKE IT, YEA WELL IN MY STORY SHE DOES HAVE A SWEET SIDE, I CANT STAND THE WAY THEY MAKE HER IN THE SHOW ITZ JUST WRONG, SHE DOES HAVE A SOFT SIDE EVEN IN THE SHOW SHE CRIES WHEN GOKU DIES AND SHE CARES ABOUT HER BABY GOHAN. AND YES IM DEFINITLY WRITING MORE.  
  
SIKYU11- YES THAT IS HIS FIANCE/ CHOSEN MATE, SHE WILL BE INVOLVED IN THE STORY MORE THAN THAT ONE CHAPTER, YOU'LL SEE WHERE HERE ATTITUDE PROBLEMS END UP GOING AGAINST HER.DON'T WORRY THEIR IS SOMETHING THAT KAKAROT WILL DO BUT IT'S A WHILE TILL THAT HAPPENS. AND HELLZ YEA K/CC WILL BE TOGETHER B/C ME AND MY FRIENDS PLAY THE ROLE PLAYING GAME (RPG) AND IM CHICHI (CORNY HUH?)  
  
HOLLY HART- HUNNI UR MY BEST FRIEND WATCH IT, I HAVE ALOT OF THINGS AGAINST YOU THAT I CAN USE TO PUBLICLY HUMILIATE YOU ONLINE AND AT THE MALL, EVERYWHERE,HAHAHAH!!! ANYWAY, YOU GUESSED RIGHT NO I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK BUT I HAVE TO FROM NOW ON SO MOM WONT TAKE AWAY MY COMP(MEAN OLD MOM!)I KNO YOU LOVE IT. IF YOU GET THIS BEFORE I TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONE MAIL ME OR CALL ME.  
  
  
NOTE: IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO MAIL THEM WHEN I UPDATE MY STORY PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AND A NOTE IN YOUR REVIEW TELLING ME TO ADD YOU TO THE MAILING LIST, IF ANYONE READS THIS HAS VEGGIE'S GIRL'S EMAIL ADDRESS CAN YOU PLEASE SEND IT TO ME A.S.A.P IT IMPORTANT . ALSO IF ANYONE HAS ANY URRGENT NEED TO EMAIL ME ABOUT THE STORY OR YOU WANT THE UPDATE AND CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE MAIL ME AT STARBABY6900@AOL.COM OR CHICHI6900@AOL.COM. I'LL BE UPDATING AGAIN SOON PLEASE R/R? THANK YOU ALL BYE  



	4. 

The door to King Vegeta's throne room slowly creaked open, Chichi entered cautiosly followed by Tanira.  
  
"Excuse me, My King?? I must speak with you......................"  
  
"Who's there?" King Vegeta snapped back and turned to face the small girl." A slave girl? What do you want?" His angery looked slowly wore off, very slowly  
"Uhhhh, you see I..." Tanira stood behind her nervously, praying that the King was in a good mood.  
  
King Vegeta's aggravated look totally disappered and was replaced by a little curiousity. "What is your name?"  
  
Chichi took a moment and decided that she had to do this, it was now or never "My name is Chichi, I have come here to dicuss important matters with you, Father." When she spoke her name King Vegeta flinched" I am not your Father, and don't speak to me with such disrespect."  
  
A smirk grew across Chichi's face "Father you seem to be mistaken, I have returned against mothers wishes, and I am your daughter whether you will admit it or not." She rose to her feet and looked him in the eyes, this was punishable by death but she didn't care.  
  
"If you are really my child tell me who is your mother and tell me your full name I do not trust you." Chichi's smirk faded as she cursed herself mentally wishing she hadn't done this now. "My name is Princess Chichi Akiko Vegeta, The saiyajin princess. My mother is Queen Akiko of Vegi-sei, you my King are my father and prince Vegeta is my brother." Tanira looked like she was about to fall over "YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!" Chichi turned to her "Silence Tanira!"   
  
"CH-Chichi? So you are alive, I knew the rumors weren't true! Where is Akiko dearest?" Her head hung low at her fathers question. "I'm afraid to say, she died four years ago, there was nothing I could do." A single tear feel from her eye straight to the floor.  
  
King Vegeta approached her and lifted her chin to face him "Don't cry Baby." he embraced her in a unexpected hug."I'm sorry." she sobbed into her fathers embrace"I just miss her so much." Tanira couldn't take it anymore "Chi it's ok, you always will have me Cal, Vegeta and Kakarot to help you." Chichi looked at her friend then pulled away from her Father and hugged Tani.  
  
Chichi finally got a grip on herself and wiped her tears away. "Daddy there is only one way I will come back into the family." King Vegeta continued to listen "I will only return for good if I can keep ....... Kakarot.. as a mate." Vegeta's face dropped "If that is the only way fine, but you were chosen to be with Turlis." Her face wrenched in disgust "Great first my step- father gives my hand in marriage to someone outside of my race that I don't love and know you want me to mate with Turlis? That drunk bum?" Chichi's voice cracked "NoOoOoOo way!!"  
  
"Hey what did I miss?" Calpernea came walking in all cool and confident "Did you know that Chichi is, _The princess Chichi,_ as in princess of all saiyajins?" Tanira practically jumped on her sister. "Yea I know, I'm just surprised that neither of you noticed sooner, I mean look at her she looks like an exact duplicate of her mother. I may have only been 5 years old when they left us but I do remember what her beautiful mother looked like and she is the carbon copy of _her mother_!"  
  
Tanira frowned " I was only 2 when they left, just like her I don't have that good of a memory!" Calpernea just chuckled at her naive younger sister "King Vegeta I'm ecpecially surprised that you didn't notice her any sooner, she looks like Akiko in every way, even her power level matches her mothers." Chichi looked on curiously "But i surpassed my mother a long time ago." Cal turned to her princess the one that she was assigned to guard as a child "Girl do you think I do not know that, but your level is like hers, the strongest saiyajin alive and you are a female. I guess it runs in your bloodline."  
  
King Vegeta raised his hand for silence and recieved it."We must inform all the people that the princess has returned to us and tell all of Vegi-sei and earth." Chichi stepped forward to her father" No they will find out in their own time, meanwhile I have to tell my friends on earth and go backto the city and get together with them all. But give things time for my plans will unravel as we go." Her father looked at her impatiently "You are wise beyond your years my daughter, but on Vegi-sei most of the weaker saiyajins are rebeling in large groups, asking for the savior back, and they mean you and your mother."  
  
Chichi smiled "I must talk to Kakarot first, they will get their savior and all evils on the planet will be put to rest, I promise i will carry on my mothers legacy as she would have wished for me to do." Tanira and Cal grabbed her and pulled her back to them "when are you going back into the human civilization?"  
  
"Let me go, thank you, I will go when i please and I will not be harmed the people have come to think of me as one of them just a little different, but they know I would never bring harm to anyone or anything at all." Chichi pulled from her friends grips and blasted out the window, she wanted to take the direct course to Kakarot 'SHIMATTA!! i have to keep my ki down i gotta fly slower, I don't want the others to knwo who I am.'   
  
She landed on the balcony of Kakarot's room and entered "Kaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccchhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnnnnn." her voice had a singsongy sound to it as she seductively called him to her. "You smell of ...King Vegeta! did he touch you? I swear I will kill him if he did!" he refused to let go of her "Calm down my darling mate, all my father did was hug me, his only daughter, and you my dear I get to keep you,.... as mine ...aaaalll mine!"her singsongy tone never left her as she continuosly taunted him.   
  
She nuzzled her face into his neck. "Oh Kakarot, you don't know how long I've kept my saiyajin instincts under cover and not let my sexual side that runs in my blood take over, but now I've got you." Chichi licked the skin on his neck sending shivers up his spine "And I don't have to share you." she started to lightly nip the skin, as his breathing became a little heavier than it had been a second ago. Chichi let go of him and started to walk off leaving him in his spot aroused and waiting to take her and she just walked off! "Hey *pant* Chi that's not *pant* fair." She grinned at him over her shoulder "All is fair in love and war, but no one said I had to play by the rules."  
  
Turlis walked into Kakarot's room interupting what was left of their little moment, and seeing Kakarot out of breath and shocked "Well well what did the little minx do to you?" he snickered and walked up to chichi, who had turned to walk back out into the bathroom conected to Kakarot's room. Turlis wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck, he never saw the grin on her face or her fist flying at him before it hit him dead on in the nose "OoOoOpPpPsSiE." she had an innocent I didn't do it tone to her voice, almost babyish "That was your face wasn't it? I could've sworn it was your ass?"   
  
Kakarot snickered at his brother who now had a bloody nose. Chichi darted behind Kakarot just as Turlis lifted his head confront her, the one who had just done serious damage to his _gorgeous _face "Bitch you will pay for that!" she smiled and peeked over Kakarots shoulder and grinned "I highly doubt it." She stuck her tounge out teasingly then ducked the small oncoming Ki blast  
  
"Cut it out!!!!! You two are gonna tare my room apart!!" That didn't stop chichi one bit, her bright pink aura flew around her as she powered up to her minimum extent so she wouldn't be giving herself away. "KA......Me.......HA.........ME....... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she threw the Ki blast only to have Kakarot reflect it out of the window. Chichi powered down seeing the anger in her mates eyes, she hung her head in disapointment she couldn't even control herself when a good fight was presented to her. "Ka-Ka-chan I sorry, i should've turned down that challenge but it was just so tempting!"   
  
Kakarot shoved his brother farther behind him as he grabbed Chichi by the front of her dress. As soon as he lifted her up slightly King Vegeta stormed in, even though he knew it wouldn't even effect his daughter he punched Kakarot square in the face knocking him backwards "What the fuck is going on here?"He helped Chichi back to her feet as Kakarot wiped the small trickle of blood from his face.  
  
Turlis stepped forward still enraged that she has even touched him in any form, actually he was more upset at the fact that a woman had rejected him and fended him off and then challenged him "I made a slightly sexual gesture towards her as most saiyajins will do towards such attractive slave women and she had the nerve to punch me then challenge me! Can you believe her ?" Turlis thought he could get the King to have her punished and assign her to him that night "Well Chichi seems you do have some spark don't you?" She blushed at the fact that her father after all these years still had respect for his little girl "Please don't do that again? If you want to train just ask Kakarot or myself and we can set some time aside for you to train. What I want to know is why Kakarot was touching you in such a manner." King Vegeta's expression deepened and waited for the younger ruler of Chikyuu to answer " She challenged my authority sire, and fired a Ki blast indoors."   
  
The King just smiled "Tisk tisk, Darling you must watch your temper and behave yourself around other people like a proper young woman should." Chichi was mentally laughing her father was giving her the lecture on being proper, definitly fatherish. "Oh alright I promise I'll behave myself and be proper but No one will ever touch me like he did without my permission without recieving a severe beating ever again." Chichi emphasized the word he and pointed to Turlis to get her point through to everyone in the room including Kakarot.  
  
"That a girl." King Vegeta patted the top of her head as if she was a dog, but she still gave a satisfied smile showing how proud she was of herself. The king chuckled "you kids these days are getting harder and harder to control, but there are a few ones like you little miss who listen well and do as you're told." She looked up at him and smiled "I'm flattered sir, I really am." Turlis looked on confused at the two that were talking. Just then it hit Kakarot, she had already told the King! He had just gotten violent with the princess 'SHIMATTA!' he had forgotten, how could he let that slip his mind!  
  
"I must be going I have some people to see before dinner." Chichi curtsied before her father and watched him leave. She turned to Kakarot "I'm sorry about before I shouldn't let my battle instincts take over me like that." She looked into his face once again afraid that he was mad at her "It's alright I probably would've done the same thing in that situation, and fought back."   
  
They both forgot about Turlis standing there, he had been qiuet for some time. Kakarots arms slipped around her waist holding her to him, Chichi rested her head on his chest and her hands raised to rest on his arms." Kakarot you are way to comfortable, even after all the battles you are so well muscled yet your skin is like silk, so soft to the touch." He nuzzled his face ino her neck " As is your Chi." Kakarot whispered it into her ear, Turlis didn't even catch what he had said. Chichi made a low purring noise in her throat showing she was content just were she was and if anyone dared to move her or anything they wouldn't live for very long.  
  
Turlis quietly snuck out the door realizing that he wasn't wanted there and if he did anything to desturb them (even though he would've loved to) he wouldn't fare very well afterward. The door to his room slammed open and Releela stepped in, Chichi's eyes shot open' Not this girl again, damn it all!' Kakarot had noticed as well but didn't dare to move. Chichi reached up seizing his mouth with hers knowing that Releela would die of jealousy.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing." Chichi let go and spun on her heel to face her" Well what do we have here?" Her lips curved up in a smile "You again? you got lucky before I could've beat your ass but I wasn't in the mood. Maybe I should tell King Vegeta that a slave girl is seducing Kakarot and should be punished with death." Chichi cocked her head to one side like a curious puppy " Was that supposed to scare me? I'm sorry I didn't seemed fazed I was thinking about how dumb you are and egotistical. Maybe we should try that again. One question. Do you actually think he would care?"   
  
She walked back to Kakarot and leaned into his chest allowinh him to wrap his arms around her and place his hands on her stomach. " Yea he would , You are a weakling Ningen and he's a saiyajin, besides he's mine." Releela had the snotty sound to her voice that Chichi always loved to imatate. "Yawn, are you always this boring or is it just today? Besides he's mine not yours ...mine, I claimed him!"Chichi ran a free hand up his arm onto his neck and to the bite mark. "You what???When did you do that to me?" She streched her neck up to look at him " Last night, ummm when we finally got tired on the third little session, when i collapsed in your arms i bit into your neck like you did to me, but I didn't mean to."  
  
Kakarot smirked at her" I hadn't even noticed." Releela's face was bright red from anger now. "That's it lets take this outside just me and you, kakarot must stay out of it, I'm going to kick your scrwany ass." Chichi smirked at her snide remark "Ok if you say so, Bring it on Bitch!"   
  
  
  



	5. Royalty V.S. 2nd Class

Chichi leapt from Kakarot's arms and back flipped onto the balcony "Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day, Kakarot come on you are going to watch this and stay out of it." He knodded and joined he as she leapt of into the courtyard 5 stories below them. In only a moment Releela joined them, "Gee I thought you'de never get here." Just as Chichi finished she stripped off her dress leaving her training shorts and white tank top. "Ready when you are." She tossed Kakarot her clothes and got into position. Releela quikly got into postion as well.  
  
"The moment of truth." Chichi spit to the side and got ready to charge before Releela was ready."Ready..... set ....go!!!" Chi jumped ahead before she said go and got a good punch into Releela's stomach doubling her over. She jumped back up and the girls went head on into battle.Releela was fighting with her all giving her full power, neither her or Kakarot could tell that Chichi was just toying around letting her get a few hits in here and there and blocking the rest.   
  
Chichi jumped back away from Releela "Enough with the warm up, when are we going to get serious." The look on the other two's faces was hilarious. "You are kidding me right?" Chichi laughed at Releela's comment and continued to watch her struggle to catch her breath " Awww are you tired already? You didn't think I was using full power did you? That was only a small bit of my full power I want this fight equal and clean." Chichi's sinister laugh was heard before Releela was slammed into the ground. She flew up to meet Chichi in mid air, they were once again engaged in a frenzy or punches and kicks.  
  
Chichi stopped while flying up higher. She screamed aloud as her aura surrounded her and her hair and eyes changed color."You can do that either way Kakarot rightfully belongs to me, all you are is a poor excuse for a saiyajin and even if you beat me I will always be better than you because I'm not a whore!!!!" Releela stared at Chichi in pure hate knowing she had hurt her pride majorly.  
  
Chichi bowed her head with her hands at her side and she screamed again in anger. Her mucles bulged slightly as her hair fell into her face. Chichi smirked at her "You won't be fit enought to be his mate when I'm done with you." She laughed deep in her throat before the onslaught began.She dissapeared and reapeared behind Releela slamming her fists into her back, Chichi caught up to her and jammed her knee into her stomach, Releela doubled over in pain and spit out the blood as Chichi continued to toss her around like a rag doll. She knocked Releela to the ground kepping high in the air she began forming her final attack, she knew she wouldn't even be able to defend her self. "KA...........ME.................HA................ME..........!!!!"   
  
"STOP THIS CHICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakarot pushed her hands down to her sides and held them to her despite all her struggling "KA- CHAN! Let me go,LET ME GO!!" she kicked and twisted from side to side trying to free herself to finish off the pest "Chi look what you've become! You can't even control your anger! You have to STOP THIS!!" She stopped stuggling as her eyes glazed over with tears and reality hit her hard. "B-But she was trying to take you from me!"   
A tear rolled down her face but Kakarot still didn't let go "She called me a whore..... a weakling a poor excuse for a saiyajin." Her voice was only a whisper as her whole body trembled "I took this abuse all my life on earth when I was growing up, when I thought she would take you from me and called me a whore I just snapped."  
  
Kakarot let go of her trusting her not to pull anything, Chichi tossed her arms around his neck crying into him "I've already lost to many people I loved I couldn't take it I just snapped." they lowered to the ground onto their knees, she continued to cry "Chichi it's alright, it's alright I promise everything will be ok, no one is going to take me from you ever." Her wild blode hair changed back into it's normal midnight black color and her turquiose eyes sank back to their normal black deep pools full of emotion.   
  
Kakarot hit the back of her neck knocking her unconcious and tossing her over his shoulder and pickin up Releela's badly beaten body, he headed for the infirmary to get her into the regeneration tank and get Chichi back to his chambers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the hell happened to her?" the doctor grabbed Releela from Kakarot's arms and stripped her clothes off quikly. He hooked the breathing machine up to her, shut the door and let the regen tank fill up. "She should be fine in a week or so, but who did this to her?"   
  
Kakarot stood there not knowing what to say "The girl tossed over my shoulder is what happened, she got overwhelmed when Rei-Rei called her a whore and beat her to a bloody pulp I'm the only reason she isn't dead right now, I calmed her down before she could finish her off and knocked her out." The doctor just smiled "Looks like you should keep these two far apart. The one you are holding she doesn't look to bad off and it also looks like she got the better side of the fight with the upper hand." Kakarot knodded, he slipped Chichi down into his arms so it would be easier to carry her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slowly walked down the hall going over how the hell this whole ordeal had started. "It all happened over me, I could've stopped them." Kakarot felt like punching a wall but he didn't he already had his hands full. He ran into something hard and solid, Kakarot stepped back only to be face to face with a angry King Vegeta 'Why does he always have to see me and Chichi in bad situations, it makes me look like I hurt her!'   
  
"King Vegeta, I can explain this isn't what it looks like. Releela challenged her, there was nothing I could do, Releela called her a whore and she just snapped and went into super saiyajin level two." The Kings expression didn't change one bit "She beat Releela to a pulp and I stopped her before she could finish her off, Chichi made it out with only a few scratches and a bruise in her pride, Releela is in the regen tank for a few weeks she didn't fare so well." The look from King Vegeta's face turned to a smirk."She did, did she? Pure power fueled by her anger, good maybe we can make something out of this child."  
  
"Yes sire." Kakarot walked past him with a look of disgust with those words echoing in his head ' Maybe we can make something of this child." Kakarot shook his head he didn't know the power his daughter held she was by far the strongest saiyajin alive next to him, she surpassed Vegeta and the King. He pushed the door open to his room and placed Chichi down on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NO, Mommy you can't leave me." The little girl weeped at her mothers bed side, she was too sick to even get out of bed anymore." Chichi darling, I am always with you and you know that, I want you to behave for Ox-King." The little girls eyes grew wide at her mothers words "But Mommy I want you, I don't like him!!!! Let me go back to Vegi- sei to be with Daddy and Vegi PLEASE mommy, Ox- King doesn't understand me or listen to me." Akiko raised her hand to her daughters face "Stay here you may go back there once you are fourteen, no sooner, tell your father I love him and I know now that I shouldn't have left." She took in a deep breath and her hand slipped away from Chichi's face "I love you and will always be with you me dear." Her body went limp leaving her child to weep at her bedside and mourn the loss of her mother.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOO, MOMMY NO!!" She blasted into super saiyajin and flew out of the house as fast as possible, she wanted to be alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot shook her shoulder hard when she started to toss and turn screaming "No mommy no you can't leave me I love you too much."   
  
"CHICHI, wake up." He shook her shoulder again and she bolted up in a panick." It's ok." Kakarot pulled her to him "What happened? How did I get here? Who are you?" She jumped away from Kakarot and landed in a fighting stance.  
  
Chichi's face flinched as if she was in pain, she fell to her knees holding her head in her hands. She looked like she was struggling against something"KACHAN!!!!" She screamed as she held her hands tighter against her ears.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The little buzzing noise in her head kept getting louder along with the repremanding voice."Chichi look at youself this isn't how I raised you! I raised you to hold your temper and never let jealousy become you! I'm ashamed." Chichi's face squinched up in pain "i'm sorry mother please leave me be! I want to be with Kakarot I don't want to loose what I have gotten in the past few days." Her face eased up as the buzzing noise got quieter. "Alright but I must warn you, soon you will find a way to bring me back. Then I will repremand you."  
  
Chichi laughed "Yes mommy."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She fell to the floor unconsious once again.  
  
Chichi awoke to her dear Ka-chan sitting over her sleeping. She sat up carefully so not to desturb him and looked at his face ' He is so cute when he is sleeping, so sexy and hot!' She layed back into his arms listening to his heart beat.  
  
She let her mind go blank opening up any link to the world inside her head "Chichi, I love you." she looked up at his face, 'that was strange he is still asleep?' She heard his voice again, as a sharp pain shot through her. Chichi winced in pain and raised her hand to her neck where the pain had started. The bite mark "SHIT!" she screamed out load waking Kakarot 'We're bonded! Mom told me bout this but I never thought it would happen to me.' She let herself relax.'Oh well shit happens."  
  
"Chichi are you ok?" She looked up at his sleep covered face "I'm just fine." Chichi nuzzled her face back into his neck. Kakarot muttered a few words in saiyago and held her tightly agaimst them as they rested together. That was until the doors to his room flew open.'KA-CHAN I'm in not state to be seen! I just got done training.'   
  
'Just cool it, that's all it looks like, that you were training.'   
"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled at his friend "What the hell are you doing with her?"  
Chichi gave him this look that said beware, it was way too Vegetaish "HER! HER! I HAVE A FUCKIN NAME, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?" Kakarot tightened his grip around her telling her to quit it but that didn't stop her. "Woman who do you think you're talking to?" Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her from Kakarots grip but failed miserably "You fool I don't see why you are defending her!!"   
  
Kakarot grinned at the Prince "She is my mate! Why wouldn't I protect her?" Chichi snickered at his comment and the look on Vegeta's face. He turned and stormed out of the room."Dear brother you are the dumbest in the whole pack aren't you?" she laughed at how ignorant he could be sometimes. "Watch it he is the Prince of all Vegi-sei." He buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent mixed with the sweat from her battle or as she called it her training session. "He may be the Prince of all Saiyajins but I am the Princess and I am Daddy's little girl."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They looked out at the sunset from his bedroom window, Chichi smiled 'Day three of being here in the palace. Who thought I would find the love of my life and learn about the true me.' The couple shut the window shade and climbed under the covers into the bed for a well earned night of sleep. But the next day always came too soon and the night flew by like it never came, it would always remain that way but who knew a life could change like Chichi and their whole groups lives did so qiuckly and seem so perfect. Even if many problems, lies and betrayal would still lie ahead waiting to riun their lives in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWD MY STORY! i REALLY APPRECIATE IT, I'M GOING TO NEED ALOT OF ENCOURAGEMENT IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE B/C I'M THINKING OF STOPPING WITH THIS ONE AND JUST PUTTING UP MY OTHER STUFF OR STARTING OVER ON A NEW ONE AND KINDA THROWIG THIS ONE OUT. IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE EMAIL ME OR LEAVE ME A REVEIW WITH YOUR EMAIL AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU A.S.A.P. BYE YA'LL  
  
NIGHTSHADE AND MARA JADE SORRY ABOUT THIS MESS MAIL ME LATER BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS  
  
  



	6. A new life begins

Kakarot yawned and opened his eyes slowly only to be met with big black hopeful ones right above him. "What are you doing up this early?" he streched his arms and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "I'm going to my room I'll be back in a few minutes, I decided today we are going to see my chichiue, I have to tell him I'm not going to be with Yamcha." He smiled up at her bright face "And let me guess I'm going with you right?" Chichi shook her head vigorously and skipped out of the room still in her tank top and ass tight shorts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Turlis snuck up behind her as she speed walked down the hallway, the back of her thighs bounced as she walked (BABY FAT!!!!!=P) He got close enough to Chichi and *smack* his hand hit her thigh causing a echoing sound all throughout the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks, he dared not move. *WHAP* her hand collided with his face when she backhanded him. "that is for touching me". "Got a little baby fat on those legs still?" he teased her as she looked on with that look that said tell me something I don't know "Well Turlis I just happen to like my baby fat. Besides at least I can fight." She shrugged off his little insult like he was a pesky little fly and tossed one back at him.   
  
Chichi continued on her merry way back to her slave quarters which she hadn't seen in quiet a few days.   
~~~~~~~~   
  
Chichi snuck into the dark room and fummbled for the light switch *Click* The light flashed on filling the dim room. She grabbed two pairs of big baggy jeans she had managed to grab along with her backpack when the saiyajins "kidknapped" her and a extra large shirt. "Damn it all where is the one I always wear?" She rumaged through her stuff until she found what she was looking for. It was a tight black V-neck shirt that showed her form off perfectly. She snached it all up in her arms and slipped back out and ran back to Kakarot's room.  
~~~~~~~   
Chichi pushed the door open and looked into the room only to see Kakarot laying the bed staring at the ceiling "Here Ka-chan change into these." She tossed the clothes at him and layed hers out on the bed next to him. Her jeans were tight at the waist but very baggy wide legged, while Kakarot's were just plain beggy and showed of his boxers.   
  
Chichi slipped her dress over her head and dropped it to the floor, she ran her hands down her back to her panty line. She stopped when her hand hit something furry she turned to look over her shoulder and screamed."AHHHHH I've got tail!!" Kakarot laughed at her "All saiyajins have them!" She shot him a look that told him to shutup fast. "I know but Mommy removed mine when I was younger........ but she did say if I mated with another saiyajin and got pregnant it would grow back!!! SHYT!!" She let out a laugh of defeat.   
  
"Ka-chan give me those scissors." He passed her the scissors laying on the bed stand. Chichi carefully cut a whole in the back of her pants where her tail would be, it was like she was already acoustumed to it. "When I was a girl I had to do this to all my training suits for my tail." she slipped her jeans up and bottoned them as did Kakarot but the jeans fell just below his tail so it stuck out the back out of the whole in his boxers. Kakarot picked up the shirt she had given him to wear and pulled it over his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichi watched him pull the shirt on while his muscles moved under the skin as he changed. She pulled her shirt on and let her hair down. "Let's go now before he leaves for the day." Thay flew out the window, Kakarot followed Chichi as they headed to her house in the woods her mother had chosen it and loved it Chichi did too it was a cozy place filled with memories.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They touched down in from of the little cabin, Chichi turned to Kakarot "Just keep cool about this." She turned and entered the house. Two people turned to meet her..... the one person she didn't want to see and her father "Hello Chichi we were just working on the wedding plans for next week." Chichi smiled weakly at her step father "Hi Yamcha, Father, I came to speak to you of something of importance." She backed into Kakarot's arms, hinting him to wrap his arms around her waist. "Father I am pregnant." She calmly stated looking him in the eyes "What!!! what did he do to you rape you get you drugged up!???!!!!"   
  
She looked at him shocked "Father don't talk that way in front of the man I love!" Yamcha blushed thinking she meant him. She turned to face Kakarot and looked up at him, she raised her hand and gently rubbed his cheek "Ka-chan, dear Ka-chan." Just then Ox-King noticed the furry apendage popping out of her pants "CHICHI! WHAT IS THAT?" he seemed almost scared.   
  
Chichi didn't answer she just turned and faced him "I'm sorry Yamcha-kun I can't be with you, I love Kakarot and I am bearing his child." Ox-Kings face turned bright red " And father this is my tail I am a s-a-i-y-a-j-i-n, so is Kakarot!" she smiled the brightest smile anyone had ever seen "And I'm mated with him." she turned and kissed Kakarot passionatly.   
  
"Your mother wouldn't like it one bit!" He was just fuming at the fact that she never listened to him, even though she was proud of that and she knew her mother wouldn't care as long as she didn't go against what she had been told. And she hadn't not one bit."Beside she said it was a mistake to leave father! And she loved him with all her heart." she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled like a spoiled three year old.  
  
Chichi slipped her tail around Kakarot's tail squeezing hard "Chi stop it...please." He whispered softly in her ear trying to avoid her father hearing his comment."Sorry I just couldn't resist." She whispered back but it was just loud enough for her Step Father to hear.  
  
Yamcha sat there with a looke of disbelief that he had just been rejected by Chichi "You turned me down for a monkey?" She turned her head to him slowly, a low growling noise escaped her throat and her top lip quivered then raised showing her sharp canines "Watch it weakling, I'm a saiyajin too and don't think I'll spare you." Her tail wrapped around her own waist followed by Kakarot's around her too, the tip of her tail flickered back and forth impatiently.  
  
"I think we should be leaving, Kakarot and I will gather my things and I'm going back to the palace..... for good, Yamcha you disgust me you are a disgrace to anything with a power level you don't even deserve to live. I won't kill you this time but you ever pull anything and I will let Ka-chan kill you." Chichi turned and ran up the stairs with Kakarot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chichi had capsulized everything she had in her room, Bulma had tought her how to do it a while ago. She and Kakarot darted down the stairs, both with goofy grins on their faces and looking a little less neat than they had about 30 minutes before. "Daddy where are TJ and Kiki? I'm not leaving without either one of my dogs, I came for all my belongings and I mean all of them." Ox-King hesitated for a minute thinking that was the only he may be able to keep her, he glanced at Kakarot and answered promptly when he saw the look he was giving him. "They're in the back yard, I'm going to keep them here, your little boyfriend here is liable to use them as target practice."  
  
Kakarot grabbed the back of her large pants warning her not to go at him, the look of anger slowly seeped off her face as she regained her control. " NO I'm taking them with ME to the palace to stay with my real family and Kakarot in our living quarters." She headed out the back to into the yard dragging Kakarot with her to keep her from blowing up the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She unleashed them from their runs and hooked them on their normal leashes. The little chichuahua boston terrier mix gretted her happily, while the large German Shepard took his time getting up to jump up and lick her face gently "My baby Kiki!" She picked the little one up and bent down to the level of the bigger dog "TJ, you get to leave this bad man and come live with your momma again. " His tail wagged happily at the metion of momma, Chichi and her mother had always cared for them and she was their momma, the one who fed them.   
  
Chichi picked up her small purse with her capsules in it and firmly took the leashes in her hands trudged back through the house heading straight for the front door "I'll see you both another time, when I wish mother back! Bai bai." Kakarot slammed the door after them as they started walking to the nearest road to were they would have no choice but to take the bus to the palace.  
  
  
SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'M GOING TO CONTINUE ONLY BECAUSE NIGHTSHADE TOLD ME I HAD NO CHOICE SO I WILL KEEP GOING. MY MAJOR PROJECTS IN SCHOOL ARE ALMOST ALL DONE AND THEN I WILL BE UPDATING EVERYDAY TO EVERY OTHER DAY. I WANT TO THAKN EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY LEFT ME REVEIWS FOR THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS, SOON I WILL BE POSTING ALL MY WORKS ALOT OF THEM SUCK BUT OF WELL I'VE SEEN WORSE THAN MY WRITINGS. FLAMES ARE GLADLY WELCOMED, BUT LEAVE A REASON SO I KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT AND WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE IT. OH AND I'M REAL SORRY IF THERE HAVE BEEN ANY MISTAKES I THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO CHECK THEM OVER.I HAVE ALSO FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER SO I WILL JUS STICK IT AT THE BOTTOM =P!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Db or any of the shows i would love to but I dont. But however I do own Tanira and a few of the other characters, I do not own Calpernea she belongs to my friend Xnightshade17 (thank you so much for letting me use her) in the next few chapters their will be other characters that are created by friends of mine and they have all the rights to them.  



	7. Breaking The Vows

"Lady sorry to say no pets are allowed on the bus." The bus driver didn't particaularly want the big one on the bus. Chichi handed Kakarot TJ's leash "Listen here buddy, I just left my step fathers house will all my belongings, my two dogs and my mate." she sighed " I only want a ride up to the palace." The driver looked at her "The saiyajin palace!!!?? NO WAY!!" Chichi growled in frustration"Yes way my father isn't always patient, beside the saiyajins won't hurt you, I promise." The guy smiled wealy at her why do you want to go there?"  
  
"I Live there." He shook his head at her. "Such a pity a girl as young as you being a slave for them.!" Chichi shook her head in disgust "I'm not a slave, I am the princess and I'm a saiyajin and so is he." She pointed over her shoulder to Kakarot who just chuckled under his breath "Chichi baby I thought you weren't going to tell anyone?" She spun around and smiled at him 'God she is gorgeous to bad those jeans hide her figure.'   
  
"Ka-chan there is nothing these weaklings can do about it I'm a saiyajin! big whoop! I've been one since I was born and i mean it's not like im gonna blow this god-damned planet up.......yet." She added her last few words "Ok here's a deal, you can just bring us up to the gait that way you don't have to come into the main courtyard." The driver knodded nervously at her. Chichi and Kakarot took their seats with the dogs beside them.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't leave you with that mean old man." Chichi rubbed the tops of both of their heads. She sat back an rested the whole ride.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichi awoke to her shoulders being shook roughly "Go away Kakarot it's too early to get up." She put her arms over her face to block out the light."Chichi we are back at the palace." She jolted up and stood up "Ok but I still say it is too early to be awake." Chichi stretched out her arms and stepped off the bus with her pets and her mate. They approached the gait and Kakarot rang the bell "Who is it?"  
  
"Lord Kakarot, I had to run a arrand to a chikyuujin village." The guard opened gait as the couple stepped in. Chichi had never really seen the palace from the outside and she had to admit it was site to behold. It was a tall brick building with ivy growing up the sides, of course that was onlt a small part of it and there weren't even words on how to describe the palace 'And to think I live here!' She smiled inwardly as they passed the guard tower.  
  
"Lord Kakarot, what have you got there a ningen slut?" the guard laughed he always saw the saiyajin men returning with women as their new pleasure slaves. "Nope she is a saiyajin, she is my mate also." Kakarot stopped and slipped an arm around Chichi's waist. "What about Releela?"  
  
"What that bitch, Chi kicked Releela's ass in a sparring session." when he said Chi he knodded his head towards her. Chichi lovingly cuddled her head to his shoulder. "Pretty thing she is, I wouldn't mind having her." Chichi gave a look at the guard for that comment "Don't think of touching me ,I'm Kakarot's and he's mine." Their tails wrapped around each other protectively, The couple turned and started to head back into the palace with Chichi reclaimed items, Tj practically dragged Kakarot while Chichi carried her baby Kiki in with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichi was pushed into Kakarot's room by him, she giggled knowing he was trying to be gentle. Kakarot shut the doors and they let the dogs loose, he held Chichi then leaned back on the bed with her under him. He nuzzled her playfully, they kissed full on the lips. They had only been together for about 4 days and yet they acted like they had been in love with each other for a life time already. Chichi picked her head up off the bed and pressed her forehead against Kakarot's, she smiled at him. "Ka-chan I love everything about you, I dont know why though. The first time I saw you I thought I had died and gone to heaven, but most of all I love you for you."   
  
"Well what do you think of Turlis?" He rubbed their noses together as they layed there quietly in each others arms. "There is something about him that I don't like, He is so different than you, you may look the same but just by lookin at you I know who is who." He lowered his face and buried his face in her neck inhaling her sweet scent, then rose to look at her " Oh is that all?"  
  
Chichi smiled at him " No, the way you are so gentle, you have such a well muscled body yet your skin is always so soft." She took a moment to lift up and kiss him. "And I know your gentle touch and your scent...." Chichi moaned and took in a deep breath " It's just intoxcating." She licked her lips and he leant in and kissed her again, with her hands placed on his upper arms and his hands on her hips. They scooted backwards and layed there in each others arms for moments just enjoying the each others warmth and company.  
  
Just as they had gotten comfortable together, Nappa came barging in "Lord Kakarot King Vegeta wishes to see you and your slave girl." It seemed almost as if Chichi's father King Vegeta had people watching them because everytime her and Kakarot would get comfortable or having a moment or anything intimate someone would walk in and discover or interrupt them.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell him we will be right with him." Nappa left them to get ready to go "Daddy doesn't like the idea of us being together you know that Ka-chan don't you?" She dug through his drawers for something casual to slip on, a sweatshirt PERFECT (only for lounging!! lol mostly they wear armor) She slipped it over her head to cover the shirt that she was wearing. Chichi knew her father wouldn't approve because it was tight and showed too much cleavage it would be "too sexy for a PROPER LADY her age."Hand in hand they headed out the door and down the hallways to the King's throne room, wondering what news or demand he had for the young new lovers.  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. NO ONE IS REVIEWING!!! AHHH IT'S GOING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY ( NOT THAT ANYONE CARES) LIKE I SAID LAST TIME SCHOOL IS COMING TO A CLOSE SO UPDATES WILL BE MORE FREQUENT NOW   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ YOU AL KNOW THAT I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY FICS SO IF ANYONE IS DYING TO KNOW EMAIL ME. AND NO ONE SUE ME BECAUSE ALL YOU WILL GET IS A FEW PENNIES AND A NICKEL IF YOU GET LUCKY.   
  
  
  
  



	8. A nightmare for Chichi

Kakarot and Chichi cautiosly entered the room, being very queit and serious as they entered. "King Vegeta? You wished to see us?" She timidly stood in front of her father "We are alone you may call me father, only in my presence and .......Kakarot's." She smiled at him and curtsied "Kakarot I will warn you know I don't want you to touch my daughter in any sexual way, and neither of you will be intamate with the other." Chichi's face darkened as did her look of shock.  
  
"But father I told you I picked him as my mate!" She stepped in front of Kakarot protectively, in fear of how her father would react to what she was about to tell him. "And I am already carrying his child, I have been for about 3 days now." King Vegeta's face turned red with anger "WHAT????" Kakarot and Chichi took a step back away from him. "Father I am sorry, It was before I came to you I was going to kill myself so I decided to loose my virginity before I did kill myself. Honelstly I am sorry father, and please don't blame Ka-chan he did not know until after." King Vegeta's anger melted away when he looked at his little girl with her eyes full of tears."Fine, but Kakarot you harm her I will have you killed without a thought, you may leave Chichi I would like a word with Kakarot."  
Chichi bowed to her Father "Yes sire." She headed into the hallway and put her ear to the door to listen.  
  
"Well, well, well! What have we got here?" The prince aproached her and slipped his arms around her waist. "You are Cal and Tani's friend are you not?" She knodded fearfully, Vegeta spun her around to face him. "Maybe you will be a good lay." Her heart sped up 'No,no this cant be happening.' his hand went to her shirt to rip it off. Chichi screamed as loud as possible so she would get her father's attention.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kakarot as I already told you, I don't want you to touch her but I can see she has something for you and what you have done is done and there is nothing I can do about it, but if you do any harm I will inform your father and kill you personally, and don't expect mercy."  
  
Kakarot gulped nervously and hide his fear he didn't want to appear to be weak "Yes sir, I would never do anythng to hurt her, I'm ashamed to say that I think I truly ......L-O-V-E her, she has shown me what it means." The king looked at him in surprise "Hump! That was another thing, I didn't want my strongest warrior influenced by her emotions."   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
King Vegeta rushed out his door into the hallway and grabbed his eldest son by the neck "Boy! What do you think you are doing?" The King pushed Prince Vegeta's back into the nearest wall. "I thought I could have a little fun with her, I didn't think it would do any harm and I still don't."  
  
Kakarot held Chichi against his chest comforting her, both his sweatshirt and her shirt had been ripped off. He turned to his closest friend Vegeta with pure hatred in his eyes and snarled warning him to stay away. Kakarot picked Chichi up still looking at Vegeta, she cuddled her face into his chest to hide her tears of fear that she had shed in that quik moment of pure horror ; a girls worst nightmare, being raped, and it had almost come true and it would have torn her to shreds along with her pride and spirit.  
  
King Vegeta dropped his son and looked at Kakarot and his daughter in his arms who at the present time looked helpless curled up in a little ball in his arms. "She is Kakarot's Vegeta you stay away from her, she belongs to him not you."   
  
Kakarot took her and left back to his room where he knew she would feel safer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He gently placed her under the covers and tucked them around her. Chichi looked up at him and whimpered, she looked so miserable and defensless. "Ka-chan I'm scared what if he comes after me again?" She rubbed her hand across her face trying to wipe away the already dried tears. "Believe me he won't, I won't let him." He ran his hand through her loose hair, her eyes were red and a little puffed up anyone could tell she had been crying.   
  
Chichi got up out of bed despite all Kakarot's efforts, he helped her and got her a different shirt to wear. Kakarot was amazed by her, she was so strong willed yet she seemed so weak when anyone took advantage of her or tryed to hurt her in any sexual way. "Chichi why were you so afraid of Vegeta when he tried to rape you? Why didn't you stand up for yourself or defend yourself?" He put a comforting arms around her shoulder "Because when I used to date Yamcha he would abuse me and try to rape me, though everytime he tried to rape me I would manage to get away and save myself from him temporarily." She leaned her head on his shoulder and tried her hardest to block out all the horrible memories Yamcha had bestowed on her and all the pain, fear and terror he caused her over the last year. If her mother had been alive none of it would have happened, she wouldn't have allowed it, but she wasn't alive she couldn't do anything about it and Ox-King refused to belive her when she begged for him to help her out of the abusive relationship that had formed.  
  
Kakarot stood there with his Saiyajin angel crying on his shoulder. "Don't worry it won't ever happen again, with anyone, I won't allow it to happen to you know that you are mine." Chichi smiled weakly up at him trying her best to fight off the tears she still had left in her body, which wasn't alot, in the past few weeks she has cried an ocean sometimes with good reason and sometimes for no reason at all. She thought back to about three or four days ago when Bulma had been raped and Vegeta acted like he didn't care at first, he did but he had always been to stubborn to admit anything before. And he was still as stubborn as ever.  
  
"I got an idea Chi-chan let's go watch TV in Cal and Tani's room, they stole it from a chikyuujin store." Once again she weakly smiled at him "UmMmM.."  
  
Kakarot tossed her over his shoulder and happily left with a screaming Chichi towards his sisters room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tani ran to the door with only her top armor on and her spandex shorts, her hair was half way up to being in a pony tail "Hey sis!" Kakarot smiled at her goofily " Uh....Hi? Is that Chichi?" He looked over his shoulder to the other where a unhappy saiyajin girl hung down with her arms crossed over her chest scowling "Yes it is me, get him to put me down!" Tani laughed and welcomed them in. "Well what do you guys want?" She hung her head upside down trying to fix her hair that she had been trying to do before rushing to the door. "We wanted to know if all of us, as in our whole little group could hang out here and watch that human thing you call a T.V. today?"   
  
Her face lit up "KAKAROT!! I love you, I can use that as a reason to not go to the meeting daddy wants me to go to with him in 15 minutes!! Yesh." Tani turned and yelled toward the bathroom "Cal we don't have to go Kakarot and Chichi want to hang out here, that is our excuse for not going!" Cal came running out in her towel "Good!! FUNNY FUNNY Tani aren't you? Would you mind not taking my clothes while I'm in the shower?" She ran back into the bathroom to put her clothes back on.  
  
Calpernea cmae out of the bathroom brushing her dripping wet hair, she had an oversized tee-shirt on and shorts. "Thank god I really didn't want to go to the damn meeting!" Cal looked at Chichi's ass trying to figure out if that was her or someone else "Is that Chichi?" She looked at Kakarot quizically "Yes it's me can we watch TV in your room today and just hang out? KA-CHAN PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Cal laughed and tani looked on she knew what it was like to be hung upside down like that, it was annoying "Yea sure fine by me, you can put her down on the sofa Karot-chan." Kakarot ran over to the living room area and roughly tossed her down only to be pulled down with her. He was straddling her waist with his hands next to her head, he nervously rolled away from her "Er ..Uh sorry bout that." ke sat down next to her avoiding the looks his sisters were giving him, Chichi was dazed out like some one she had longed to touch had just touched her.  
  
Tani plopped down on the other sofa in the large entertainment room, Cal followed her as they all got sitiuated for the good part of the day they were about to spend in there.  "Come in!" Bardock opened the door only to see three of his offspring sitting in the entertainment area, with the "slave girl"   
  
"Time to leave, we are already late!" Bardock impatiently tapped his foot on the tiled floor of the entrance to the room "Father we are not going, Chichi is sick so we are staying with her and Kakarot." Tani only turned half way around in her chair to lok at her father "I don't understand you girls you speak of princess Chichi as if she is still alive." With that he turned and left shutting the door behind him.  
  
"He thinks I'm dead?" The look on Chichi's face was one that someone would die to see "That was what the rumor was when you and your mother left here, some how he still belives it and refuses to beleive that you are really her and you are alive and well. He knows it he has seen you many a time but he won't admit it for some reason." Cal didn't even look away from the TV or the clicker in her hand. "I know why he won't admit it, He is too god damned stubborn to admit anything like every other man alive in this whole universe!" All three of the girls cracked up with laughter.  
  
Cal finally found a movie that they all agreed to watch, Titanic (I couldn't resist).  
Cal and Tanira got comfortable with blankets and pillows, as did Kakarot. Chichi layed on Kakarots chest with the blanket over them as the movie began.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 hours later.............  
  
Tani and cal wiped their tears away with a tissue, while Chichi buried her face in Kakarot's shirt glad that that wasn't them and that he would never have to leave her. "How could those humans watch this stuff, love stories aren't supposed to end that way! Only Romeo and Juliet can end with a unhappy ending!" Tani smiled through her tears "The people that make these have no hearts, they ruin the story by killing the good guy." Chichi lifted her head from his chest, she wasn't connected to reality, she was lost in a see of ecstacy and Kakarot's heavenly scent "Yea I know, but it's a good change from all the other junk they make."   
  
Cal looked over to the clock "Damn it all it's almost five O'clock!" Both Calpernea and Tanira got up and stretched "Hey we're going to go get those premade dinners we stole from the chef's so we don't have to go down to the dinning room or have the servants come in." They left and Kakarot and Chichi remained cuddled together on the small couch they had gotten comfortable in.  
  
"Hey Chi-chan. Comfy?"  
  
She smiled up at him "Hey, yea I'm just fine."  
  
Chichi cuddled back down into his chest, after about 10 seconds she lifted her head to look at Kakarot " I'm sorry about this after noon I didn't mean to bother you like that." Her eyes seemed glazed over and childish with the dimming light "It wasn't your fault you couldn't control what Vegeta did to you." Kakarot lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. She fully leaned into the kiss like they hadn't touched in a long time, Kakarot sat up over her. He pressed her down into the couch dominating the kiss, Chichi gently cradled his face between her two hands and wrapped her legs up around his waist.  
  
After a few minutes Kakarot lowered them totally down onto the couch remaining on top of her he rested his head on her breast." Oh Ka-chan, this afternoon what happened was horrible and terrifying but I was afraid that if he touched me that way you would call me and whore and not care about me anymore." He blew over the thin fabric of the shirt she was wearing giving her the chills "I would never stop caring about you." Chichi and Kakarot layed there in complete silence as she brushed the hair on the back of his head.  
  
Chichi's mind flashed all the events that had happened that day and her breathing became uneven ' I could've been raped!' She had known this all along but dismissed it to the back of her head. "Kakarot, I ....I ...I Love you!" She managed to just choke it out through the tears that now stung her eyes "Don't cry." he raised himself up so he could look her in the eyes, Kakarot brushed the hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek sooting her fit of tears into silent sobs. " It's ok baby I'm right here." he rolled onto his side taking her with him, Chichi's back faced the open part of the living room and the door that led to the small kitchen. Kakarot held her tightly against him, some where in his heart he knew that all that would happen to her would scar her easily. But for such a strong warrior even if she was female, he sensitive flesh and touch on life would scar with the slightest problem.  
  
THANK YOU EVERY ONE WHO TOLD ME I SHOULDN'T JUST SOP WRITING AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT REVEIWS. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN 2MORROW BECAUSE MY SCHOOL TEAM IS GOING ON A FEILD TRIP AND I CAN'T GO BECAUSE I GOT A REFERAL TO THE DAMN OFFICE. AND TO B-CHANNIE HUN THANKS FOR BEING THERE FOR ME SAME TO NIGHTSHADE AND ESPECIALLY MARA JADE. BUHBYE FOR NOW I'M GOING TO START MY OTHER WORKS NOW BAI BAI. 0_~ *M*U*A*H*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. new feelings start to show

Chichi opened her eyes to look up at Kakarot "Kakarot? I'm sorry, I'm being such a pest about this now, *humph* I'm supposed to be a saiyajin!" He brushed her bangs away giving him a clear view to her eyes "No you're not being a pest, you are just reacting like every other woman in your position would act or feel on the inside." Kakarot kissed her forehead and stroked her hair gently.   
  
Chichi felt at ease in his arms, her hand slipped around his waist to his tail stroking it lightly. She was buried in her own happiness at the moment she didn't noticed the low growling and purring noises she and Kakarot were making in their throats.   
  
Kakarot's hand went from holding her upper arm to sliding slowly over her curvaceous hips and bust, it slid down her hip to her thigh. His hand slipped into the band of her pants and over the line of her panties, her eyes widened at his forwardness. "Ka-Ka-Kakarot!" Her breaths shortened, she didn't know why it was turning her on so much. "You like?"   
  
He grinned at her mischievously as his hand ventured further down into her panties, his hand slowly rubbed over her womanhood. Chichi moaned loudly in ecstasy then stifled the rest in his neck remembering that they were in Cal and Tani's place and they were in the other room. But somehow she didn't feel guilty about it all obviously neither did Kakarot, they had been the ones that wanted them to get together "Oh Kakarot....." she moaned his name out loud as she climaxed, her juices seeping down his hand.   
  
Kakarot carefully pulled his hand out and licked her juices off his fingers "Poor Chi-chan, your always my victim......" He was cut off when her hand squeezed his tail, her had went from base to tip torturing him, making him hard exciting him beyond any comprehension. "Now who is who's victim, I'm not that innocent, nor am I helpless." She grinned continuing her payback on him she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
He growled trying to maintain his control and not just take her again right there and then, "Chi-....chi don't do this to me, I swear I'll fuck you good and hard!" Her grin grew at his words "Such big, bold, dirty words for a little boy." Chichi licked his cheek running her tongue up to the side of his face equal to his eyes. She purred into his ear "Maybe that's what I want you to do." Kakarot looked at her through partially closed eyes trying to warn her "Bitch!"   
  
She put on a puppy face trying to act like his words had hurt her, but after 2 seconds she cracked and that familiar smirk was on her face again "I don't want to rape you!" She brushed her thumb across his cheek wiping away the sweat "You can't rape the willing." He bent down nipping the tip of her nose before rolling them both off the couch onto the floor. He took possession of her mouth roughly and slid his hand up into her shirt.  
  
Kakarot's thumbs rubbed over her nipples and on the underside of her breasts. She arched her back toward him as her nipples hardened under his hands. He slid his hands lower taking her pants with them "Kakarot no, I'm not ready, I'm sorry." He rolled to the side and sat up against the bottom of the couch. Chichi scooted over to him with a pathetic look on her face "I'm sorry." Kakarot pulled her into his lap.  
  
"It's ok, I have to learn to control myself." Her back was pressed against his strong chest, his hand rested on her stomach parting the fabric of her shirt from her skin sliding it up. Kakarot gently made designs with the tip of his finger on her stomach tickling her. A little smile shown through on her face, the gray weather brightened just a bit when she smiled, when she was happy Kakarot's whole world seemed sunny, she was his angel.  
  
Kakarot's lips lightly grazed the back of her neck then went to her ear. He licked the tip of her ear then nibbled on her earlobe causing her to giggle "Oh Ka-chan, you're silly!" Chichi leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a second just enjoying her surroundings and the warmth of his arms.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and Cal and Tani quietly snuck back into the living room. Kakarot saw them but didn't say anything he just rested his cheek on Chichi's and closed his eyes listening to her quiet whimpering and purring, his hand never stopped it's constant motion on her stomach "Kakarot that feels good." She pushed her cheek up his rubbing his soft skin.   
  
Calpernea and Tanira just stood there watching them, they had never seen emotions showed between saiyajins and mostly they had never seen love, unless it was between them and another guy but no one else showed this. Chichi tucked her knees up by her stomach still allowing him to tickle her gently, her tail slid around from her back and wrapped around his wrist petting his hand. She turned her whole body so her side was pressed against his chest, the purring noise got louder when she moved and got comfortable. Just the sound was exciting Kakarot he bit his bottom lip trying keep calm, then a thought popped into his head.  
  
'Does she know what she is doing to me? she is sitting here petting me with her tail and she is purring, is she doing this on purpose? Why is this turning me on so much DAMN IT ALL!' His sisters saw him tense visibly and stifled there giggles. Kakarot reached down, grabbed her chin and roughly pulled their mouths together immediately getting an equally passionate kiss in return. She pulled away and smiled up at Kakarot.  
  
Cal started clapping lightly then sat back down in her chair from before "Boy you two really do care about each other." Chichi's face turned a dark pink color, that answered for her. Kakrot chuckled in his throat "I don't know you tell me." Unconciously his hand started running through Chichi's long, dark, knot free hair, he looked down at her with adoring eyes.  
  
He could only think to himself he couldn't say it aloud :God you don't know how much I want you right now:   
  
Chichi looked up at him curiously :I thought I heard him say something? No I'm probably imagining things: Kakarot looked back at her and met her gaze :Chichi?:  
:Kakarot? am I going crazy?:  
:Apparently not! We're bonded! That means we're mentally linked:   
  
The couple giggled at the fact that they hadn't discovered this yet, leaving Kakarot's sisters totally lost.  
  
THANKS EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT. I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND TRYING DESPERATLY TO KEPP MY SOCIAL LIFE FROM FALLING APART AS USUAL. THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN NICE ENOUGH TO LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME.   
  
DISCLAIMER: GO LOOK ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS AGO, I POSTED IT THERE SO NO ONE SUE ME CUZ YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING GOOD FROM ME.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Life as a human

"Oh come on Kakarot please?" Chichi pleaded with all her heart in between punches and kicks "NO!" he threw a punch at her that she ducked allowing his fist to hit the wall behind her "You do realize that Daddy is going to kill you when he finds out we were sparring here and ruined the courtyard, but he'll kill you most likely. Ya know what if you do what I want I'll say it was all my fault and I was working out by myself."   
  
Chichi threw another punch into his stomach doubling him over in pain. She was trying her hardest to get him to go to the city and bring Turlis along with them, he refused. So the best way to settle it she figured was to beat his sorry ass at a sparring session.   
  
The night before they had spent the night with Calpernea when Tanira left for her date. She had met a earthling a few weeks before and fell in love. Naturally he offered to take her on a date, she agreed and left around 6 pm and didn't come home until around 10.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot and Chichi had talked alot throught the bond already even though they had just discovered it, mostly about what happened last night at the girls apartment after Tani left. She had just left and Kakarot and Chichi went into the bathroom to take a shower and relax for what was left of the day, they didn't do much resting until a few hours later. They had gotten a little carried away in the shower and ended up in a frenzy of love-making for a few hours straight. Calpernea had to deal with the constant moaning the whole time and tolarated them for the time being.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the morning they had talked to the girls and left for a sparring session in the main courtyard because all the sparring rooms were taken already even at the early hour in the morning. Chichi had come up with the idea to go to the villages and cities for a day and have some fun, show Kakarot around the world that she had grown up in and had to deal with most of her life. Of course he had turned it down thinking it was ridiculous, beside the fact he had training to catch up on and would need the whole day for it to be effective.  
  
"KAKAROT!" Chichi whined as her foot hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground. She held her foot firmly on his chest keeping him pinned to the ground, her hands went to her hips and a dissapointed and pissed off look crossed her beautiful features for but a moment. "Alright!! I'll come! Just let me get up." she smiled up at him still not moving her foot from his strong chest. Kakarot looked up at her and shook his head at what he saw in the figure above him. "You've got that whole I-am-Goddess-hear-me-raor thing going with the whole hand on the hip deal."  
  
Chichi giggled before removing her foot and extending a hand to help him up off the ground. "Thank you!" she gave him a quik kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him with her "Let's go get Turlis and go." She jumped up onto the nearest balcony that led to a hallway and ducked inside pulling Kakarot behind her. Chichi ran into Calpernea's room knocking tanira over "Tani I need to borrow a mini skirt and belly shirt, 2 pairs of baggy jeans and two large shirts." She helped Tani up and walked over to the walk in closet with her and gathered the clothes "Now who are these for?"   
  
Chichi giggled "Oh I'm dragging Turlis and Kakarot along with me down to the villages for the day." Cal smiled at her "You are too much like your mother. And just how are you going to get turlis to go with you?" She shook her head at the younger girl "Thanks I know, I'm going to tell him in front of father and make sure he comes with me, I want them to see what the humans live and suffer through it really is horrible."  
  
Tanira shook her head in agreement "Yes I saw it all last night, it is horrbible. The little half breed saiyajin babies from mothers who got raped by our men and how some of them have to live it is horrible." A tear came to her eye from the memory of a small child being beaten to death by it's saiyajin father the night before, she quikly dismissed the thought and brought herself back to reality.  
  
"Chichi just be careful will you?" Chichi knodded at her before she and Kakarot fled to go to her father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had changed and entered her fathers chambers, set to leave "Daddy?" Chichi saw Turlis standing near her father. King Vegeta turned around seeing her small form, he smiled upon his only daughter who had recently returned to him. "Turlis you know Princess Chichi, my daughter?" Turlis looked on unbelieveing and bowed to her "Sir pardon me but I thought she was dead?"  
  
The King hugged her " Yes we all thought that, but she is alive and well and she is mated with Kakarot. You musn't tell anyone of this no one is to know of her." Turlis knodded and looked at her in her fathers arms "Daddy may I ask for Turlis to accompany Kakarot and I down to the earth villages? I want them to see what those poor humans have to live with because of our men soldiers that we have not kept in line."   
  
He looked at her with un certainty "Yes....but...... you are going in that?" King Vegeta pointed to her outfit, upset that his little girl was wearing something a whore could wear "Yes this is what I used to dress like, Mother allowed it!" Chichi gave him the puppy eyes winning his heart back without a thought "Alright Turlis you do as Princess Chichi says or you will have to deal with me."   
  
Chichi smiled up at Turlis and her father whom she seemed to be getting attached to and was beggining to love again "Turlis just one thing you have to wear the human clothes and no killing anyone in my presence." She tossed the clothed at him and pushed him off to change into them "Thank you Father, I appreciate this." Chichi gave him a hug fitting her arms around him the best she could "You're welcome cupcake, anything for my little girl."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turlis entered the room in the clothing, he looked at himself disgusted "Sir must I?" King Vegeta knodded at him telling him he had no choice.   
  
"Let's go, I want to spend all day in civilization and we will probably spend the night with one of my friends." Her father hugged her "Just be careful, I dont want your mother looking down here from heaven and getting mad because I did something to hurt our baby." She smiled and took Kakarot's hand "Come Turlis." The trio left the room one slacking behind a bit the two lovers in front holding hands.  
  
  
They entered the first village, it had taken only a few minutes to get there. Nothing looked unusual about the three, a teenage girl with a mini skirt and black belly shirt with two young twin brothers in baggy jeans and large shirts, looked no where near unusual. The only thing that seemed funny was ther 'furry belts' they wore around their waists. Surely no one would no they were their tails.   
  
Chichi guided them through the small back allies of the filthy village, she stopped and looked up at a building in shackles it seemed as if there had been a war. A tear slowly crept down her face leaving a wet trail behind "Oh lord above in heaven tell me i am in a nightmare." she put her hands together in prayer and took another look at the building. That had practically been her childhood home, whenever her mother and her wanted to get away they would go stay with her friends, Chichi had spent countless hours up there laughing and playing with her friends and her mother.   
  
Chichi pushed the door open leaving the boys to look at her back, when her arms moved as she walked her shoulder blade jutted out of her well muscled back as if she had once had wings in the place. She looked in among the rubble and looked around cautiosly "Hello is anybody in here?" She ran up the stairs to take a peak and make sure no one was hurt........... No one. She darted back down the stairs with one thing on her mind, Neko and Mara.   
  
Her mind was a blur of everything that must've happened and what the wonderful place used to look like when she lived with her Mother and her constantly traveling friends. She practically fell out the door holding the tears back,she fell to her knees and tightened her stomach muscles praying for those tears of fear not to escape her eyes, that had beheld a horrible sight filled with her memories. Kakarot rushed to her side and knelt down by her in the dirt "What is wrong?"   
  
Chichi's whole body trembled "Neko, Mara." her voice was just a whisper, she climbed to her feet "Come we must hurry I have something that I must do." She rushed ahead with Kakarot and Turlis on her heels, her pace slowed as she calmed down thinking things over the best she could. She didn't even notice the little child walking towards her, he didn't see her either.  
  
He bumped straight into her leg falling backwards on his butt, her mouth formed a little O shape and her eyes widened at the small boy before her. "Watch were you are going lady." He yelled up at her trying to get back up, he looked no older than three "Watch who you are talking to twirp, you will pay for talking to the princess of all saiyajins like that!" A Ki blast began to gather in Turlis's hand, the boy backed up cowering in fear his eyes widened and he tried to scream but out of terror nothing came out.   
  
In only a moments time Chichi was in front of the small boy on her knees with him in her lap "No Turlis." Her voice was calm and serious, the little boy clung to her like velcro. Turlis knocked him out of her arms and powered up at attack and shot it at him the second he had an opening. There was a flash and the blast hit, Turlis smiled in victory waiting for the smoke to clear "That will teach the brat to talk to a saiyajin like that."  
  
The smoke slowly cleared and Turlis's smirk left his face as did the color. There in the pile of rubble where the blast had hit layed Chichi face down to the ground. She pushed her body up revealing the small boy below her "Are you alright?" her grin told her she had felt the blast, but she had not one scratch her shirt was a little worn but no damage to her or the child.   
  
Her knodded at her and hugged her chest tightly crying into her. She stood up with him in her arms. "Princess I am so sorry!" Turlis was groveling now, she turned to him her face cold and solemn "You disobeyed me, why did you do it?" She stroked the back of the boys head calming him down "Why did you save him?" Slowly she walked toward Turlis, no smirk grin or smile on her face "He is only a child, can you tell he had no mother?" She waited a moment getting no response "You said that would teach him not to talk to a saiyajin like that? Can you not tell he is a saiyajin, he is also and orphan no mother no family no nothing he did nothing to deserve to die."   
  
Turlis bowed at her feet "I am truly sorry, I did not know." He only received a swift kick to the stomach "Of course you didn't, you are a male." she snickered and placed the child at her feet "See this town? It used to be beautiful this child would have a mother maybe even a human father as well, this is the destruction that you and the other saiyajins have caused this planet." Turlis regained his breath "Are you not a saiyajin as well?"  
  
Another chuckle deep in her throat, one that Kakarot had never heard before "Yes but I lived here in this place, it was peaceful everyone was happy there weren't half breeds running around without parents because the saiyajin father got mad at the human woman and beat her to death and then left the child to survive by itself." The little boy clung to her leg, like she was his lifeline and if he let go he would die.   
  
Chichi's face softened up and she looked down at him "What is your name child?" He glared back at her and smiled "Maliko." Chichi picked him up once again "Well maliko I am princess Chichi of the Saiyajins, I'm going to take you with me. Do you know who your father is?" The boy looked at her with scared eyes and knodded vigorously "Will you tell me later?" Maliko cuddled up to her chest once again under her chin like a frightened puppy "Uh huh."   
  
She signaled for Kakarot and he walked between her and Turlis watching her and maliko talk quietly amongst themselves, while she tried to learn something about the new addition to 'her family'.   
  
"Maliko do you have anyone you can stay with?" He shook his head no and looked up at her "Well from now on you will be living with me and by boyfriend Kakarot at the saiyajin palace, would you like that?" He smiled and shook his head happily to his new sarogant mother. Chichi giggled at the energy the boy had in him, he was a normal child beside the fact that he had to take care of himself. Maliko was much more shy now that Chichi had been nice to him and rescued him, he dared not talk back.  
  
"You are the princess Chichi that the mean men talk about all the time? They always say that if you were still alive they would love to get their hands on you and fuck you." Chichi's face darkened at his words "Watch what you say! Yes I am that princess Chichi and I am alive and well. Maliko you talk very well for a child your age!" He knodded at her as she placed him down on the ground and held his hand.   
  
They continued down the street with Kakarot and Turlis behind listening intently to everyti=hing that had been said, they blushed knowing they too had said what the boy had told her.   
  
"Kakarot, come here you too Turlis." Kakarot walked up in front of her as did Turlis "We will be staying with my friend tonight but we still have a while to go, I would like to stop at my step fathers place and scare him by saying that Maliko is my son, and I had him a long time ago and I hid him this whole time." She smiled down at Maliko earning a giggle from him.  
  
"Turlis I'm going to give you a chance to renue my trust in you, I'm going to leave Maliko with you for a moment, I have to talk to Kakarot alone." She pushed Maliko over towards Turlis and pulled Kakarot with her behind the nearest building.  
  
Kakarot held her hand tightly as they stopped close to the back of the alley "What did you want to talk to me about?" In an instant Chichi pulled her to him, crushing their lips together for a second. "Sorry it was tempting and I couldn't help it." He pressed her back against the wall kissing her again, long and hard. " Turlis, what are they doing ?" Turlis laughed at Maliko "Something fun that you'll be doing with girls when you get older."   
  
Kakarot and Chichi pulled apart realizing that they were being watched. Chichi's finger was still running little lines on his chest, she hadn't totally pulled herself out of her stupor yet. Kakarot scooped her up and headed the direction they had been walking before the distraction.   
  
"Kakarot you can put me down now!" It had been a few minutes and she had just snapped out of her daze, and now she was aggitated. He refused and still held her above the ground watching her fight against him, lightly trying just to get him to put her down. Chichi lept from his arms when she saw the building ahead in a clearance of trees at the egde of the woods that were beggining. "Oh My God!!!" She dashed toward the housr Turlis carrying Maliko and Kakarot directly behind Chichi.  
  
SHe finally reached the door and stopped to catch her breath before knocking. A small woman with brunnette red hair came to the door, she cautiosly opened it partially "Who is it and what do you want?" Chichi swalloed hard "Is neko here?" She prayed that she still was around  
  
"Are you a saiyajin and what bussiness do you have with her?" Chichi's mind raced at the womans questions " It is a friend and I must talk to her." The door slowly creaked open showing Neko's mother "Chichi? Is that you? Who are you with?" Her mother took a step back away from her "Darling come inside the saiyajins are behind you turn bow to them and enter." Neko's mother continued to back up "Yes ma'me it is me, yes I know there are saiajins behind me, there is no need to pay respect to either of them or fear them, they won't harm you with me around FAther wouldn't approve of them dissobeying me."   
  
Chichi emphasized on the word Father alot, to make sure that the point had gotten through to both Turlis and Kakarot. "Mama who is here?" Neko peeked around the corner and almost fainted. "Chichi?" her voice was a surprised whisper. Chichi ran to Neko embracing her tightly, Neko did the same to Chichi. Turlis and Kakarot stood in the doorway daring not to say anything or move until they were told.  
  
Chichi's happy celabration quikly ended "Neko I have to talk to you about something very serious, Kakarot come with me. Turlis you do as Mama N says and behave." Chichi knew she had to tell Neko and just pray that she would understand the whole ordeal and the fact that she wanted to help keep the other saiyajins under control with Kakarot's help.  
  
  
  
  
HEY PEOPLE NO ONE IS LEAVING REVIEWS FOR ME!!!!!! THIS REALLY ISNT FAIR AT ALL YA KNO,THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE TO RIGHT AND I HAD TO PUT ALOT OF THINKING INTO THIS CHAPTER. IN THE BEGGINING WHEN THEY ARE SPARRING I BORROWED A LINE FROM SOME ONE ELSE'S FIC B/C SHE IS A REAL GOOD WRITER AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE HER EMAIL ADYY IN HER PROFILE. "YOU'VE GOT THE WHOLE I-AM-GODDESS-HEAR-ME-ROAR THING GOING WITH THE WHOLE HAND ON THE HIP DEAL." I TOOK THAT FROM PSYCHO PIXIE, IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU DONT WANT ME TO PUT THAT IN I CAN TAKE IT OU, I WOULD'VE MAILED YA AND ASKED BUT LIKE I SAID NO ADDY!!!!!!!  
  
R/R! PEEPS PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. True saiyajin roots

Neko shut the door behind Kakarot and motioned for him and Chichi to take a seat on the bed. He sat down with Chichi on his lap, she had only done it because she knew no matter what he would give her the courage to say this even if it was her best friend. Her tail tightened around her waist as Neko sat down on her bed on the opposite site of Kakarot and Chichi.  
  
"Ok what did you have to tell me?" Chichi swallowed hard praying that when her and Neko had become bloood sisters that the bond would pull them through and keep them best friends forever "Uhhh. I well , you know how the saiyajins invaded about a few years ago, and took over but we stayed friends even though we couldn't leave our homes?" Neko knodded at her friend, she noticed the nervousness written all over her face. "Me and Bulma purposly got ourselves captured, we stayed in the palace for a while before we were actually assigned to work and for who."  
  
Chichi closed her eyes for a moment trying to get rid of the feeling that her heart was in her throat and that she might loose her best friend after she told her. "The truth is............. well you know the two guys I am with? The saiyajin twins, I'm I .....Uh ,....... well I'm a saiyajin too." Chichi was begging to Kami not to take Neko away from her, "Kakarot is the one I'm with know and he and I are expecting a child soon, we are mated, oh another thing I'm the princess of Saiyajins and my father is king Vegeta and my mommy was the queen." She closed her eyes and waited for her friend to scream, run or leave the room, but none of those happened.   
  
Chichi opened one eye to look at her friend only to see a warm smile on her face. "You think that is going to ruin our friendship? We are blood sisters remember? Nothing can tear us apart from one another." Chichi swallowed the lump in her throat and tossed her arms around her friends neck in a tight hug. "Neko first thing, I need to know what the Saiyajins treated you like, what have they done and so on and so forth, because I want to fix the god damned problems they have caused my planet and my friends." Neko giggled "Well I haven't been treated badly yet but they have torn the place apart and ruined alot of peoples lives."  
  
Kakarot's tail unwound and wrapped around Chichi's waist as he layed his chin on her shoulder looking over at Neko "Uh, Chichi?" Neko pointed to Kakarot's tail and laughed, Chichi's tail came off her waist and wrapped itself around his tail. Neko laughed even harder at this "Whoa !! Too much PDA!!!!! X-rated stuff here." she covered her eyes with her hand and peeked through her fingers making Chichi laugh at her "Jeez Hun, our old jokes never die and they never get old."  
  
Chichi pulled away from Kakarot "Neko I'll be right back I have to go get someone and then I'll be right back." She knodded to Chichi before she darted out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichi walked back into the living room where Mama N and Turlis were sitting with Maliko on his lap, Mama N was doing needle work while Turlis was busy keeping the boy still. "Mama? I already told Neko and i think I should tell you, but I'm a saiyajin the Princess of all Saiyajins to be presice." Mama N looked like her jaw was going to drop off. "Don't worry I only want to fix the problems the other Saiyajins have caused. Maliko come here." She turned to him, he jumped off of Turlis's lap and ran to her hugging her leg as if she had left a long time ago. "We'll be back in a few, I want him to meet his Godmother." Chichi picked him up and went back to Neko's room with her 'Son'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neko gasped when Chichi re-entered her room with the little boy in her arms "Chichi? He looks so much like the both of you! But I thought you were still expecting?" She had so many questions she wanted to ask but she couldn't put them all into words. Chichi giggled at her friend "This is Maliko, he isn't my son believe it or not he is an orphan we found him on the streets today and I'm keeping him." Neko's face lightened a bit at the relief that he wasnt Chichi's child.  
  
"Why does he look like you and Kakarot then?" Kakarot's face darkened. "One of his parents was saiyajin, and the reason he might look like me is the only thing I can think of." Chichi's head shot toward him "How Kakarot, if you know tell me." she was serious, you could see the dangerous glint in her eyes if you looked into her eyes. You could see her hatred building slowly gathering creating a fire of hate toward whoever created the child and then left him with out a mother as well.  
  
"Turlis or Raditz." Kakarot growled and both he and Chichi turned to the Maliko "Do you know your daddy's name or your mommy's name?" He looked up at her with frightened eyes and shook his head yes " daddy's name is T-tur-turlis and my mommy's name is Malina." Me hugged onto Chichi skin tight shirt again "It's alright Maliko, I'm going to take care of you dont you worry, you can call me mommy if you want to, ok?"   
  
Maliko had his face nuzzled into her shirt with his eyes closed, Chichi listened carefully and caught the purring noise he was making. "At least he is content, with Chichi and I." Chichi petted his head and let him rest his head. "Neko, Kakarot I think we should go deal with Turlis." Chichi handed Maliko over to Neko as they left her room and entered the living room not taking their eyes off of Turlis.  
  
"Turlis darling we must speak to you outside." Chichi's voice flowed seductively covering up the anger in her temporariliy. They all stepped outside of the house and walked to the open field that had led them to Neko's house in the first place.  
  
Chichi launched herself at Turlis punching and kicking, after a few minutes he began to tire and couldn't block her hits anymore. She kneed him in the stomach sending him flying up and trannsmitted herself to him hitting him in the back crashing him to the ground causing the earth to shake from the impact.  
  
Chichi dropped to her knees and allowed Maliko to run into her arms. After a few minutes Turlis gathered up enough energy to push himself up and roll over onto his back "What the hell was that for?" She pulled her face away from the small chils head, she didnt want to let him go. "What the hell was it for? what the hell is your problem? It's ok for you to screw a earth woman leave her and your child? Any way where is his mother?"  
  
Turlis looked at her with utter confusion "You killed her!" Maliko screamed at him and buried his face in chichi's chest again crying. "It's OK hunni I'm here, shhhhhh, shhhhhhhh." Chichi held him tight and turned her attention to Turlis, she bared her teeth at him and growled. Her eyes had that glint of fire in them, a flame of death and that flame was burning for Turlis and he was going to pay dearly.  
  
SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER ON WEDNESDAY, THANK GOD!!!!!! OK HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED IM UPDATING MORE FREQUENTLY NOW SINCE SUMMER IS HERE. NO ONE PANIC IM LEAVING FOR THREE WEEKS ON THE 25TH ILL BE HOME EVERY SO OFTEN. IM GOING TO BE LIVINMG WITH MY BEST FRIEND WHILE IM DOING A THEATRE CAMP. I SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE HER COMP, SO IF HER DAD DOESN'T HAVE THEIR INTERNET SET UP BY THEN , I MIGHT BRING MY COMP WITH ME TO THEIR HOUSE AND USE IT , I DONT KNOW. IF ANYONE SEE'S MARA JADE TELL ME!!!  
  
  
  
  



	12. Another Confession

  
A/N: If anyone had a problem with wicca and wiccans don't even bother reading this. And if anyone has anything insulting to say about Wiccans in their review don't even bother because I don't take that very lightly and I find it very insulting to me and my beliefs. But anyway if there is no problem go ahead and enjoy this chapter, its a real bad one but I'm trying hard, I'm having a depressing day since school is over, but enjoy and R/R!!!!!! Domo arigitou  
  
Xnightshade this chapter is just for you and me, lol =)  
  
  
  
Kakarot slowly walked up to her and bent down by her side putting a reassuring arm over her shoulder "Chi?" He sounded unsure of what she was going to do to Turlis. "You mother fucking bastard, you are going to burn in hell and I'm going to enjoy sending you there!" There was a tone to her voice that Neko nor Kakarot had heard from the once sweet innocent caring Chichi who was now seeking revenge.  
  
Turlis was caught off guard as she landed a flying side kick to his stomach knocking him backwards, she stood with her foot on his chest every second pressing harder on him making it hard for him to breathe at all. Kakarot flew at her with top speed knocking her off he held her arms to her side in a bear hug from the back.   
  
Chichi struggled against him and flew into super Saiyajin, her scream of anger faded as she continued kicking and thrashing against Kakarot's chest. His grip on her was loosing against her power, he did the only thing he knew could possibly calm her down and bring her power level with it.   
  
His lips skimmed the back of her neck, licking her baby soft skin. Her struggles slowed but didn't stop to any degree. Kakarot brought his head to the side and gently licked her left ear, his whole display of affection was visible to Turlis. "Calm down, I know you want revenge but...Hush, I promise a nice little treat tonight if you let this go for now, Just let it all go." His soothing whisper was quiet but Turlis still heard every word and was consumed by jealousy, he bared his teeth and growled in his throat wishing he had the strength to grab her pin her down and claim her for his own as she should've been.   
  
Chichi turned in his ever loosening grip and looked into his eyes, her turquoise eyes met the dark black pools that she knew and loved "Kakarot it's all very promising, I'll take the offer of tonight but I won't let him live, very long after this."  
  
Chichi jumped from his arms and started another assault on Turlis's already fallen form. "Mommy!!!!!" Maliko interrupted her and ran to her, he had noticed her transformation and wasn't sure if he liked it. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back in a wild mass, her turquoise eyes were filled with hatred not the ambition and love that usually filled her. Maliko ran to her as she fell to her knees and cried into his hair "Your scaring me mommy, please stop." Her hand ran down his back as she scooped him up into her lap where she continued to cry on him.   
  
She didn't even notice that Turlis had gotten back up and moved towards her before Kakarot dragged him over in front of Chichi. He kneeled by her side "Chichi, babe it's ok, I promise everything is all right now." Kakarot sat by her side and let her and Maliko fall into his lap. Neko grabbed Turlis by the hair and dragged him away from Kakarot and Chichi and then came back to take Maliko inside with her to see Mama N and put him to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot stroked her soft blonde hair, her breathing had calmed quiet a bit as had her anger. Her Super Saiyajin appearance slowly faded, the blonde hair now had black highlight and the turquoise eyes of power were lined with black, slowly being consumed.   
  
Kakarot reached down bringing her face up to his with his hand. Her eyes were no longer filled with a fire of hatred revenge or violence, they were soft black serene pools of emotion. Their lips pressed lightly together, when they broke the kiss he felt himself becoming lost in her eyes and her warmth. Chichi's curves and body fit perfectly against him as if they were made to go together like a puzzle piece.  
  
Chichi smiled at him and muttered something in saiyago that he understood totally. "malinya ere souldu helto sumatra?"(maybe we should get a room?) He snickered at her "Malinya." Her face quickly melted to puppy dog eyes and locked onto his.  
  
Neko watched intensely from the window "She really loves him! She has never been close to any guy like this before. My Chichi-chan is finally in love!" She sighed dreamily. Then she noticed the couple was gone, she scanned the yard before finding them flying around playing some sort of tag. Neko giggled and headed outside to join them.   
  
By the time she had gotten outside Kakarot had Chichi pinned against a tree kissing her neck, she turned away for a moment and headed over to the pond so not to disturb them. He slid his hand up her skirt to the thin fabric that always managed to keep him from his goal for a few moments. He stopped his torture on her allowing them both a second to catch their breaths.  
  
Chichi giggled a school girlish laugh and pressed her forehead against his letting their noses touch. "Kakarot let's go swimming and then I want to show you the hot spring that me and Neko always used." He let her feet down to the ground and took her hand letting her guide him with her to the edge of the property. Chichi and Kakarot stripped down to their underwear and climbed into the water getting used to the temperature of the chilled water.  
  
She quickly spotted Neko and called for her to come over. "Neko I want to show him the hot spring and all the wonderful places that we know of." Her eyes filled with fear quickly "Chi-chan NO!" she shook her head vigorously. "The AREA is still there." Chichi took a moment to think then bit her bottom lip and whispered to her "I have to tell him someday, it might as well be now." Neko knodded her head agreeing that it would be best to get it over with.  
  
Kakarot wrapped his arms around her stomach "SO let's go I want to see all this before midnight." Chichi laughed at him as they got out and headed through the thick woods that would lead them to the grounds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours had passed they finally reached the area, there was a cave and a small cabin. "Kakarot-chan please just wait out here at the entrance only for a moment then I have to tell you something. You have to try and understand and not hate me." She bowed her head to him mostly out of respect ::Hai Chichi I promise, I couldn't ever hate you anyways:: She smiled inwardly and was glad the had the bond to communicate with.  
  
The two young women entered and walked to the very back, Neko pulled away a curtain revealing a locked door. Chichi unlocked the door and pushed it open revealing a open, spacious, beautiful room. They entered to different sides and lit all the candles, the dim light flooded over the alter. "Ancient goddesses give me the strength to let out the truth, and believe that our love will last forever." Chichi finished her quick prayer and Bowed to Neko before heading back to the entrance shutting the door behind her.   
  
"Kakarot?" her unsure shyish voice came from inside the entrance "Yes? Is everything all right?" Chichi approached him and placed a hand gently on his cheek "Kakarot, beside the fact that I am a Saiyajin, I'm a Wiccan as well." He took a step away from her. "You mean your a witch?" A small smile appeared on her lips "No Ka-chan I am not a witch, I'm an Eclectic Wiccan." He took the step back closer to her. Her smile widened "I don't adhere to one exact form of wicca, I use bits and pieces from all the different ideas and beliefs and I decide what is good for me, Neko and I both are Eclectic Wiccans."   
  
Kakarot's face displayed his confusion better than he wished it to. Chichi sighed, she was getting no where with this. " We Wiccans are not evil, Wicca is nature based, which means we respect and revere all living things. We also believe there is one supreme being who is beyond understanding, there are gods and goddesses who stand for the male and female aspects of the great one." Kakarot still looked unsure "So......."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him "Kakarot, we do not worship the devil, we are witches but witches are only Wiccans who do spells so not all of us are witches, me and Neko only do white magic and spells so I guess you could call us witches." Kakarot took a step forward and embraced her "But Ka-chan there is one rule that both you and I must try to abide by if we are to live together, An it harm none, do as ye will, in other words do whatever you want as long as nothing and no one gets hurt."  
  
Kakarot bent down and kissed her hard "So it isn't a sin in your religion to love you and I won't get in trouble?" She shook her head No "Come I must get back and pray to the goddess before we retire for the night in the cavern." Chichi grabbed his hand and they walked back into the room she had been in before.  
  
Neko still sat on her knees with her head bowed paying respect to the goddesses. Chichi went up to the alter and got down, Kakarot sat down in the back and bowed his head as well. "All repeat after me." Neko put her hands together and Kakarot followed their example as Chichi had told them.   
  
"Ancient Gods and Goddesses, Protect all who are good at heart and all who believe in love."  
  
Ancient Gods and Goddesses, Protect all who are good at heart and all who believe in love.  
  
"Protect the innocent on this planet, and with open arms let this growing coven except new members into our family."  
  
Protect the innocent on this planet, and with open arms let this growing coven except new members into our family.  
  
"And on this journey through our lives, let their be a travel without harm to any of our people."  
  
And on this journey through our lives, let their be a travel without harm to any of our people.  
  
Chichi raised her hands and silenced the other two.  
  
"Oh great Goddess Diana please allow our coven to welcome Kakarot in, and teach him of our ways and costumes. Let him be with me for all eternity and anyone who comes between know our pain. Thank you Oh great one our Goddess Diana.......Amen."   
  
"Amen"  
  
Kakarot and Neko followed her, as they rose to their feet. "Neko please put out all the candles on the alter we will go back to your home for the night, there was a good offering tonight and prayer but we would not want to go against my instinct." Neko put the candles out and they headed out of the cave. The three took into flight and made it back to Neko's house in a mere few minutes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had split up into the bedrooms, Kakarot carried Chichi in and placed her on the bed. He layed down on top of her with her legs held apart by his hips, she giggled at him "Kakarot, when I tried to tell you that thing earlier." Chichi giggled. Kakarot rolled his eyes at her "I didn't want to believe what you were telling me." It was her turn to roll her eyes "Yea Uh-huh, sure." He silenced her by kissing her. His tongue roamed her mouth enjoying and savoring her sweet taste, he brought his head lower pushing her shirt out of his way, he nipped and licked her breasts through the fabric.   
  
Chichi moaned loudly, he rolled himself off her and got under the covers "Baka." She said into his ear as they curled up and fell asleep together.  
  
  
  



	13. new dawn and old memories

Neko ran into the bedroom and bounced in the middle of the bed knocking Kakarot off and scaring the shit of Chichi. He looked up from the floor with his eyes half open "Neko you have issues!" He stood up and pulled himself together. Chichi rubbed her eyes and looked up at Neko from her spot "Girl what the hell are you doing?" She sat up and pulled her shirt back into place "TIME TO GET UP!"   
  
Neko was all smiles and was wired "Neko chill or I'm not getting up at all." Neko plopped down on the bed trying not to bounce. "What did you do to yourself?" Chichi tossed her legs over the edge and looked at her friend suspiciously. "Yummmm, Juice!! Juice good!!!" Chichi slapped her forehead "Not this again, yes Neko Yumm now calm down." Maliko came darting into the room at top speed "Mommy!!!!" he jumped on her knocking her backward 'Kakarot, if this is what I'm going to deal with every morning once we have kids......I don't want them." He laughed at his mate and pried Maliko off her waist "Come on Big boy, leave mommy alone." He smiled brightly and attached himself to Kakarot.  
  
"Chichi I think before this whole ordeal is over I will totally agree with you." Mama N peeked her head in the door "Kids time for breakfast." Neko and Chichi got up and left for the kitchen with Kakarot. They had gotten into the kitchen and seated before Chichi noticed Turlis. "Chichi darling does your father know you are here?" Mama N looked at her "I don't live with my step father anymore, I'm the princess of Saiyajins but my real Daddy knows I'm here."   
  
Mama N shook her head OK and looked over when she heard Turlis snicker and noticed Chichi staring at him wide eyed. "Shut your mouth boy. Last night it looked like he got into a cat fight so I had to fix all his wounds, you did a very nice job on him Chichi, your mother did teach you well." Mama N placed the plates on the table and sat down in her seat to eat breakfast with them "Yes Mommy did teach me well thing is Daddy is weaker than my Mommy was."  
  
Chichi and Kakarot had demolished their food already. "Turlis's mouth hung open "So that means I'm stronger than the king?" Chichi looked up at him half way "UmMmMmM... No, your weaker than Daddy, Momma just was the strongest in the universe and I surpassed her long ago." His joy melted as everyone laughed "Shutup bitch!" You could hear the growl in his throat.   
  
"Eh Eh Eh, tsk tsk, that is Miss bitch to you." Neko rolled off her chair laughing "Somebody got played!!! And it sure wasn't Chichi." She was rolling on the floor laughing until Chichi put a foot on her stomach to calm her down. "Hun I'll say this once chill, I put him in his place and he knows it beside if I told Daddy he would be how should I say this?...... dead." The girls high fived "Man Chi you have everyone in the palm of your hand don't you! Except for me!" Chichi and her started laughing together. Neko stopped for a moment and straitened herself up "Chichi we are going to see Mara today, I called her!"   
  
Chichi's whole face lit up at the mention of their other best friend and Wiccan sister. "Oh My God!!!!!! I love you Neko!!" She jumped on her friend hugging her "Thank you thank you thank you!" Mama N looked up at her girls from the table "Neko, Chichi be careful and take Turlis with you I don't want to be baby-sitting all day."  
  
Chichi smiled and knodded OK before taking Maliko from Kakarot allowing him to get up and drag Turlis out of his seat by his arm not allowing him to finish his breakfast. Chichi did flips all through the front yard as if there wasn't a care in the world. She ran to Maliko and hugged him "You're going to get to meet your auntie Mara." He hugged her back and giggled she was finally getting him a childhood a real life that he should've had all along.  
  
Kakarot's hand found it's way around her waist, he opened the link to Chichi and relayed the message that was eating at him :Chi how are you going to tell your father this is our quote un quote child?: She giggled outloud : I'll tell him, and he will take it and we will keep Maliko, oh shit! what about the dogs?: Chichi stopped dead in her tracks : Don't worry if they are in my room my servants know enough to take care of them, Kiki and Tj will be just fine.: she smiled and placed a light kiss on Maliko's cheek.  
  
"Chichi-chan we have to fly to Mara's house but you guys have to follow me there I'm the only person who knows how to get there."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole group took to flight and with an hours time they had reached within the area and had to land. They came down in a very small clearing in the middle of the woods. Neko motioned for them to follow and they did so. They walked through the area before reaching a small cabin. "Chichi you go to the door."   
  
Chichi walked up to the door and knocked a moment later the small wooden door creaked open. She blinked at the tall blonde standing before her and looked up to meet her eyes. "Chi?" Mara looked down at her. Chichi's eyes glazed over with tears "Mara I missed you so much." She hugged her friend and introduced Turlis. "OK Mara the beat up one is Turlis, the little one that I am holding is my son Maliko  
and the hottie next to me is my mate Kakarot he is Turlis's twin but hey I went for the one who saved my sorry ass." For once Mara actually smiled a real smile.  
  
"Chichi I am so glad to see you and the fact that you have found someone special and don't have to marry the fucking bastard Yamcha." Chichi rolled her eyes "Yea I didn't want to marry him and then this angel came along we fell in love and he saved me from Yamcha and my step dad." Mara looked lost from confusion "I'm the princess of Saiyajins my mommy was the queen and Ox-King was only my step dad and my real Daddy King Vegeta said that I could keep Kakarot."  
  
Mara smirked at her "So the girlie gets to keep the guy and has the upper hand here huh?" She laughed at her, it was true "I guess that's what you can say, but he has the upper hand in other ways." Kakarot smirked at his mate 'How could she have told it more right, I am the dominant one in bed.' A dirty thought crossed his head and he pushed it aside for later.  
  
Chichi escorted herself inside and brought the others along still holding up conversation. "Yea we found Maliko and I'm expecting very soon, of course it is Kakarot's." Kakarot came about behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing them on her stomach."It wasn't supposed to happen but we got a little carried away." Mara laughed at his comment.   
  
"Well, she always has been a little seductress she would reel them in then leave them behind when she found out they just wanted her for sex, Chi-chan always waited for mister right I guess that's you." She sat down and let the couple sit in one chair and everyone else had their own.  
"So Mara how's your life going?" She looked away from the Kakarot's affection, nuzzling her neck and kissing her. "Uh It's ok I guess." Chichi looked at her curiously, "What do you mean I guess?"   
  
Mara avoided looking at anyone "MARA! What happened?" Chichi literally jumped up pushing Kakarot back and flipping the chair back with him. "Uh another relationship gone wrong?" Mara even questioned herself about this one. Chichi had her worried look pasted to her face as did Neko, she stood up by Chichi and awaited her response.   
  
"I thought I fell in love with someone and he beat me, used me, and then he left me." She looked at the ground pushing her anger away "Oh Mara I'm so sorry! we should have been there for you!"   
  
Mara glanced at her "I don't need your protection! I just made one foolish decision!! DAMMIT I'M NOT A CHILD!!" Chichi backed up in shock with tears in her eyes ' I never should've left! She hates me now.' Mara stood up and approached Chichi apologetically 'I shouldn't have snapped like that' "Chi......." Chichi shook her head no and ran out the door.   
Kakarot lifted himself from his chair and ran after her. "CHICHI! GET OVER HERE!" she crumpled to the ground in front of him "I left her to make my plans against the saiyajins and to get into the palace and I was away for so long that she hates me!" Her body wracked with her sobs.   
  
  
"Baby I'm sure she doesn't hate you, she's just a little pissed off give her time." Kakarot crouched down by her side and pulled her curled up body into his lap. "No, no." she only whispered to herself, how could she believe him? He didn't know what any of her friends were really like or how easily they got mad about small things.  
  
::flashback::  
"Mara please ! Don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to break your porcelain doll!!" The little black haired girl whined to small blonde girl. They weren't exactly children anymore but not adults they were only 13. "That was the only thing I had left of my mothers!!" The blonde girl slapped her across the face then turned and walked off leaving her to cry to herself with Bulma and Neko sitting on the side not daring to say a word.   
  
Chichi got up and ran home as fast as possible and went straight to the kitchen. She dug through all the drawers looking for her blade, after a few minutes she found it and put it to her wrist. Chichi took a deep breath letting the blade slide across her this pale wrists, her blood dropped to the floor and she ignored it wiped the blade off and put it back. She walked up to her room to cry herself to sleep but thought first "There's something wrong with me that's the fourth fight me and Mara have had this week." She sobbed until she fell asleep letting the blood drip onto her dark purple and black cover set.   
  
::end flashback::  
  
Chichi lifted her head just enough to glance at her wrists and see the scars from all the different times she had slit them. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and looked up to see herself sitting in a tree in Kakarot's arms "Chi-chan we don't have to go back in there you know that right? We can fly back to the palace now if you want." She solemnly shook her head No she was too determined to make Mara realize what she had been doing to her all the years they had been "friends"  
  
"I'll go back in but I'm not going to talk to her the only reason I'm really staying is because I don't want to abandon Neko." Kakarot levitated back down to the dirt at the bottom of the tall oak tree. "Mara and I used to argue all the time but she was always like a big sister to me, no matter what happened I just don't understand it she seems to have changed. There is something very different about her that it seems almost ......................wrong it's like she's got a darker aura not white anymore........" Chichi stopped to think for a moment only to be pushed forward again by Kakarot. "Baby face I don't know it's your judgment you know her I don't but your right she doesn't seem like anyone that you would associate with, or at least I hope not."  
  
They reentered the house to see a concerned Mara and Neko "Chichi, Mara didn't mean it she is just a little frustrated she said sorry and apologized to you but you wouldn't listen to her, you probably didn't hear her." Neko begged with large eyes for them to just get along. ' Oh I heard her I forgive her too but I'm not over it but it's nothing a little slit won't help the blood with seep my anger away.' Mara's head snapped up as if she heard the thought " Don't you dare Chichi I won't let you hurt yourself! Slitting is addictive and dangerous NO WAY!" Chichi just snickered "Dear Mara what ever could you be talking about I've been doing it for years, everytime we got into a fight, there was another cut across my wrist another problem seeping away, you see it's just an anger management thing no harm at all."  
  
Mara's face twitched slightly and her shocked look grew "Your crazy, Chi they do have help for this. I never knew you did that, so that's why all those years you always wore sweat bands on your wrists! TO HIDE THE CUTS!" No one in the room moved at all not even Turlis, he had thought the princess was crazy but not that crazy. "CHICHI!!!! Promise me you'll never do it again! PROMISE ME!" she didn't respond to her raving friend "I won' make a promise that I can't keep, beside Mara you brought this upon me, always putting me down fighting with me blaming little Chichi for everything, it was never Bulma or Neko even when I didn't do anything!" Kakarot could feel Chichi's Ki growing   
  
"Chi-chan I'm sorry! If I'd have known I would've stopped myself and not done it ever again I swear please forgive me?" Chichi lifted her head to look at Mara with anger and hatred, her eyes were turquoise color and only Kakarot noticed the blonde streaks that were rapidly engulfing her raven black hair. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her out the door "CALM DOWN!" The blonde hair was flowing around her face along with her aura, her eyes were lined with a red hatred for her big sister that she had cared for. Kakarot pulled her to him and kissed her giving her a few moments to melt into their kiss sealing their lips together. Their tongues touched and pressed against each other. Her aura dropped to nothing and her hair fell around her shoulders, she passed out in his arms before everyone ran to them to help her into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi's eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by a bright white light. She turned her head to the side to make sure someone else was with her and she hadn't died and left everyone behind. "Oh great lord and lady your awake! You guys she's come to!" Mara leaned on her friends body "Chichi you gave us a scare, I was so worried about you." Kakarot was the first person to run into the small bedroom to see his mate laying there looking helpless and vulnerable ' Damn is sex all I can think about? She looks so tempting laying there like oopen prey to me, HELP ME I THINK I'M A NYMPHOMANIAC!!!!'   
  
"Mara what was with the lord and lady thing?" He paid attention to what she had just screamed "It's just a Wiccan way of saying God, because we see god in both Masculine and feminine forms." He knodded and knelled down by the bed, he talked through their bond :You, OK baby?:   
  
:Yes I'm fine, I think I didn't think Mara kept up with our religion I guess she does, I'm glad:   
  
:I guess you really are a witch, er....... I mean Wiccan, are all your friends like that? :  
  
: Most of them, silly don't worry they can't do anything to keep us apart beside if I can defy daddy about our relationship I couldn't care less what they want it's what you and I want that's important.:  
  
Kakarot sighed outloud making Chichi giggled at him "Silly monkey boy, this monkey girl wouldn't leave you for the world." she sat up and took his hand allowing him to help her get up off of the bed "Kakarot! Where is Maliko!?!"he smiled and took her in his arms like they were about to waltz "He fell asleep in the living room waiting for you, he's with Turlis." She smiled happily to him " Ka-chan, I am forever yours." Her eyes roamed down a bit looking down at his member showing through the baggy jeans he was wearing and she felt it through her mini skirt as well.   
  
A crimson blush spread across her face, Kakarot knew that she had just realized how hard he was "It's because your scent is so strong today and so tempting, and I looked at you laying there on that bed ..........so vulnerable and so.......helpless it made me want you even more, why do you think I kissed you to calm you down before it satisfied me as well to touch and feel you." Her blush deepened two shades he had been whispering, Mara hadn't heard any of it but she was sitting there with jealousy at how happy they were together  
  
Chichi pulled away from him and looked down at the ground before walking to the door of the bedroom. She placed her hand on the frame glanced at him with a smile and rushed to living room to Maliko. Chichi kneeled down beside the arm chair that her small boy was curled up in a ball sleeping in. Turlis grinned at her "He sleeps like an angel. And someday you'll be sleeping like that in my arms with my son by our side as a family."   
  
Her top lip quivered up baring her teeth at him "Correction, my son you killed his mother! You couldn't father him as he should be and I would never sleep with you nor be your mate and wife, burn in hell Turlis and get over it I'm not yours I'm Kakarot's." Turlis flinched when she mentioned that she was Kakarot's and not his.  
"Someday you'll regret that, someday you'll hate my brother and want me to take you away from him for a better life, you've never seen how he treats his slaves or how he has them punished when they don't obey what he wants." Her whole top lips quivered baring her white sharp canine teeth and the rest of her sharp teeth.   
  
Chichi picked Maliko up gently in her arms and walked to Turlis, She spit in his face and turned her back to him to walk off "I still would never come to you! I can do better. As I said before burn in hell Turlis."She bowed her head and walked straight into Kakarot's rock hard chest. "Calm down baby,he lies. I heard the whole thing. I would never let him do to what he does to all the other women, he tells them lies about the men they love to get them into bed with them then he either leaves them cheats on the or kills them. Hush darling" Her black eyes filled with pools of tears "I promise you I won't let him hurt you" He held her and his adopted son against his chest, he glanced over her sobbing shoulder making sure that Turlis saw them together.  
  
Chichi looked up at Kakarot's face ' I don't know who to believe! No, Turlis just want to fuck me like Kakarot said, beside Ka-chan wouldn't lie to me about this he loves me and I love him.' Just then Kakarot's thumb brushed across her cheeks taking her tears with them, :Do you really love me as you say you do?:   
  
: How could you think I don't, I love you like I love nor loved no other. You are the only one for me and I pray that I am the only one for you.:  
  
:That you are, I was just checking.:   
:Must I prove it to you in bed tonight? Because if I have to I will.:  
  
:Maybe I'll think about it, It would be nice though.:  
  
She leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek before taking Maliko into the small bedroom and placing him under the covers for a nap ' He's such an angel, how could Turlis do that to him and his mother? Cold hearted bastard!' She kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed with him. Chichi gently stroked his soft hair out of his face running her fingers through it. She thought back to when her mother did the same for her.   
  
Maliko's eyes opened slightly when she sighed loudly, Chichi silenced herself and started to sing and hum to him.  
  
Hush a bye don't you cry  
go to sleep little baby  
when you wake you shall take   
all the pretty little horses  
blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
coach and six little horses  
  
She stopped singing to see if he was asleep he was dazed out but not asleep yet, she hummed the musical part to it before continuing  
  
Hush a bye don't you cry   
go to sleep little baby   
  
She hummed again as a tear fell down her face and landed on the covers.  
  
Blacks and bays, dapples and grays  
coach and six little horses  
  
Chichi wiped her tears away and tucked the covers up around her sleeping baby boy. She hummed the part of melody between the verses.  
  
Hush a bye don't you cry   
go to sleep little baby  
  
Hush a bye  
  
She hummed the song to herself as she got up and left the room letting him sleep 'To much excitement for such a little boy, he'll have a good home I'll make sure of it.' Chichi walked into the living room to see Kakarot asleep and Turlis about to throw a Ki blast at him "TURLIS NO!" She charged at him breaking his concentration and knocking him into the wall "Chichi what's going on?" Mara ran into the living room from the room where Maliko was sleeping. "Turlis tried to kill Kakarot while he was sleeping, is Maliko still asleep?" Mara nodded Yes to her before pulling her dagger out of her belt "What is your problem Turlis? Don't even take a chance you won't get past me or Chichi."   
  
Turlis hadn't noticed Chichi's change her hair was only streaked with blonde and her eyes were outlined with turquoise, her transformation was only half way there and wasn't going to change. She fell to her knees with her hands over her ears "LEAVE ME ALONE! MOTHER DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE KAKAROT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LET HIM BE KILLED BY TURLIS! PLEASE STOP! PUNISH ME WHEN YOU ARE BACK NOT NOW!" her hair flared up to being completely blonde and her Ki skyrocketed 'I will leave you be soon but you must learn using violence will not solve it, do what you must to keep Turlis away and from harming anyone leave him for me to deal with, he won't talk back or anything to me."   
  
Chichi's teeth bared "FINE BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE HE WILL LIVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"   
'NO you will not touch him or I will punish you before I return and after.'   
"FINE NOW LEAVE ME BE!" She didn't even notice that Kakarot was holding her rocking back and forth with her in his arms. "Mara get me a blanket fast."   
  
Mara rushed and did as Kakarot told her he stripped Chichi's clothes off and laid her face down wrapped in the blanket. He placed his hands between her shoulder blades and slowly drained her power lightly just to calm her down." OK her Ki is down some she can't damage any of us right now or go into a rage and kill us all ."   
  
He scooped her up along with her clothes "We have to get her back to the palace quick, if you want to come just follow me, Mara you get Maliko, Neko you keep an eye on Turlis and make sure you guys keep up with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the palace within a few minutes, flying at top speed. Kakarot placed her in their bed and left to get Bulma.  
  
"Bulma why does she collapse like that? She acts like she can hear her mother." She swallowed hard "She can hear her mother, she is the one that raised us to be Wiccan and whenever Chichi goes against her mothers wishes, her mother punishes her mentally, I know it has really damaged Chi-chan's emotions and ability to cope with it. The only way she can stop it is if we wish her mother back with the earth Dragonballs, only one problem I only have five of them and the other two are with someone in this palace."  
  
Bulma pushed through the door to her friend "Chichi Akiko Vegeta arise now, it is time to wake, rise princess." Her eyes opened slightly adjusting to the light "Where am I?"   
  
  
"You are back at home in the palace princess." She sat up and looked around at everyone "Turlis? Is that you love?" Chichi flinched after saying his name "I mean Ka-kakarot?Love is that you are you there?"   
He was hurt to hear Turlis's name in his place "Yes Darling I'm here. Bulma what do the dragonballs look like?"  
  
Bulma smiled "They are small orange balls with stars in the middle, why do you ask?" Kakarot thought for a moment "I've seen something like that before.......... My father."   
  
"What do you mean your father?" Bulma looked into his eyes searching for the meaning of this "He has them, I've seen them before, they are in his room locked away not ever my mother can get to them, I will talk to the king and get them back for Chichi if that's what it takes." Bulma nodded at him " That's the only thing that will stop her fits, if her mother is wished back when she is alive she will not be as vain, in death she only sees her daughter as a person to carry out what she couldn't do in life."  
  
Kakarot looked down at his Chichi, she looked like a lost child not knowing where to go or what to do "I'll see if I can get them tonight, while he is at his meeting otherwise I have no chance at getting them for a while." Mara knelt down and held Chichi's hand "Princess are you all right?" A look crossed her face "May I ask who are you all? I only know Lady Bulma."  
  
Mara and Neko's faces dropped, She pointed over at Neko "She and I are two of your best friends Neko, Mara that is me and lady Bulma we have all been friends with you since childhood." Kakarot stood up "Princess Chichi I must leave now I will be back for you." Chichi waved her hand dismissing him "Return soon my own Romeo, he is so dreamy he is the perfect mate, I don't know how he and I got away with our little affair behind Turlis's back and Fathers."   
  
"Princess Chichi I think you should rest. We will all return when Lord Kakarot is back." She nodded OK before placing her head down to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakarot entered the front door and went straight for his parents room 'Dammit there's Father' He headed to his room and waited to hear the door click when his Father left for the meeting with the King.  
  
"All right now where did he keep them?" He rummaged under the bed in his Parents room and through the closet. "Kakarot son what are you doing? I would be pleased to help you."  
  
He turned to face his Mother "I- Well you see - Mother do you remember The Princess Chichi?"  
  
"Why yes I do, she was supposed to mate with Turlis. But her and her mother disappeared" Her curiosity sparked and she waited for her son to speak up.  
  
"Well, she isn't dead as we had all thought, she is back here at the palace, but there is a catch............I'm mated to her, she chose me, well actually she was working as a slave girl for me and she came to me and wanted to loose her virginity but she told me the next morning that she was the princess."  
  
"OH Very interesting Kakarot..... have you been drinking?"  
  
He sighed out loud "No mother! But you musn't tell any one of her, and you know those balls Father has?"  
  
She knodded at him "Yes I know of them, I won't tell............."  
  
"She has lost her Memory and her mother Queen Akiko is dead, we must wish her back to life for the princess to regain her memory." His mother looked lost   
  
"Those balls all together with the other five allow you to get a wish granted and we need them, please Mother, It is important ?"  
  
Corinne had know the queen very well when they were teenage girls 'Akiko will be back? I miss her so , I'll do it.'   
  
"Fine they are in the bottom drawer in the corner, do not tell you Father I gave them to you. Go my child now get back to your mate."  
  
Kakarot grabbed the small box with the dragonballs from the drawer, he backed towards the door "Thank you Mother you won't regret it, oh by the way your going to be a grandmother soon." He turned and blasted down the hallway back to his living quarters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi laid in the king sized bed sleeping, she looked like sleeping beauty with her hair spread around her head on the pillow and her features lightened by the setting sun shining through the window. Kakarot slipped in the door leaving the others to wait in the hallway until he called for them. " Chibi-Koibito? Are you awake Koi?" He gently shook her shoulder immediately waking her "AH!!! Oh Kakarot it's only you" She sat up and kissed him passionately slipping her tongue into his mouth and her hands around his neck. After a few seconds he leaned into the kiss dueling with her tongue. They pulled apart to catch their breath "I have the earth dragonballs we can wish your mother back and you will get your memory back!"  
  
She layed her head back down "Aishiteru!" Her face lit up, then fell "Do you think that mother will approve of us?" Kakarot scooped her up out of the bed and spun her around making her giggle "She has to we've bonded and you are carrying my child, we're going to raise it together!" Chichi ruffled his hair happily " I hope you are right Chibi-Koibito boy. Come on we mustn't keep the others waiting."  
  
Sure enough the whole group was waiting outside the door half way listening to what they were saying and half asleep. Bulma was the first to stand up with her small backpack in hand "I've got the other dragonballs, lets go get this over with and everything back to normal." " WAIT !!! where are you guys going?" Tanira ran down the hallway and stopped short almost tripping over Maliko. "Hey who's the little one Chi?" Kakarot had to answer for her.   
  
"We found him on the streets me and her are going to keep him, our Princess lost her memory we have to wish her mother back in order for everything to return to normal including her memory." Kakarot picked Maliko up and held him in one arm and he had his other arm around Chichi.  
  
::Chichi's sub conscious mind::  
  
"Mother? Why are you doing this to me? I love Kakarot, Mara and Neko not to mention everyone else I don't want to leave them." Her mothers beautiful form stood before her in the white flowing gown, she giggled at her daughter "I want to talk to you without you suffering this was the only way that I could do that and not hurt you. Now first step lets get you out of those hoochie clothing that I somehow managed to allow you to wear." She pointed her finger at her daughters feet and rose her hand up towards Chichi's head slowly, as her hand moved her clothing changed into a beautiful gown like her mothers but different in so many ways.  
  
The dress was a blood red maroonish color,with a strapless tight fitting bodice top beaded with dark maroon beads to match the dress. The edges were black, there were small black roses scattered in different places on the bottom half. There was black chiffon draped over the dress giving it a eerie glamorous look but only not the bottom like the roses. The matching lace gloves came up past her elbow to her bust. Around her neck was a silver chain with a pentacle on it standing for her Wiccan heritage and religion. Her hair was up in a bun with small streaks of hair falling out and curls, her bangs remained the same but the small pieces of hair that framed her face were curled. The final touch, was the royal Vegeta family crest tattoo on her back that she had been marked with after birth, it had been removed by her mother when they had left Vegi-sei but now it was back in it's place.  
  
Her makeup was almost as gorgeous as her dress. She had black eye liner on with black eye shadow, along with that to match she had black lip stick on, but the makeup was on her own wish for it plus her mother knew that was the only way she would have it. Her earrings were ...................(fill in) to match her Wiccan birth sign  
  
"Now darling turn around." Chichi slowly turned in a circle allowing her mother to inspect her masterpiece. "Much better now you look like a princess! Next time I choose the makeup though." Chichi giggled and looked at her self in the mirror she was provided "WOW!" Akiko looked at her daughter upset.   
  
  
"Chichi when they wish me back you will get your memory back as well, your aura will fly around your body and pull you away from who ever you are with, your old clothes with change into what you are wearing now. We will go to your father, and plan for going to Vegi-sei to calm the people." Chichi knodded at her all knowing mother "You do know that I am with child?"   
  
She waited for her mothers response "Yes I do know, you should start showing soon, Saiyajin pregnancies are only in three to four month periods," Chichi's bulged "What?" She started choking "I think I'm going to be sick!" Akiko just laughed at her "Calm down child it's better than human pregnancies where they have to carry the child for 9 whole months." Chichi sighed  
  
::Back to the real world::  
  
"Kakarot why can't we just go back to Vegi-sei it would be so much better?" He smiled at her, he loved her when she was clueless and ditzy but he kind of missed his little minx and sex vixen that she usually was "Maybe you might not want to go back later."  
  
They arrived in the middle of an open field and Bulma put all seven of the dragonballs down and backed up to the group "GREAT DRAGON WE SUMMON YOU!" The sky turned dark gray and the dragonballs glowed with blinding light.  



	14. Revived hope

The dragon rose above them blocking most of the sky line and view of the sunset. "What is it that you wish?" The dragons eyes were black holes, it seemed like they were endless pits full of power. Chichi clung to Kakarot's arm looking up at the sky: Holy shit!: Bulma stepped forward and raised her arms we wish for Saiyajin Queen Akiko be brought back to life."  
  
His eyes glowed red and flashed blinding everyone."Your wish is being granted." Chichi's body fell limp and was pulled away from Kakarot. Her red aura surrounded her form, burning her clothing away from her body, the transformation of her hair and her clothes changed going from her feet up. Once the transformation had stopped her eyes snapped open and she landed softly on her feet. Her mother appeared next to her wearing a long white flowing gown fell in a pool around her feet, the white gown flowed loosely up until her waist, where it turned to a tight fit lace.   
  
The neck was a low cut square neck showing cleavage, the sleeves went out to a wide flare sleeve, her black hair fell gracefully around her shoulders with two pipe curls in front. Her makeup resembled her daughters dark glamorous look, but in white, her jewelry was the same silver chain with the pentacle hanging from her neck and the royal Vegeta family sign on her back in the same place Chichi's was. The two looked like carbon copies just one dark and one light. Queen Akiko turned her head to the side to look at her only baby girl. "My child you look even more beautiful in life." Chichi jumped toward her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Mother this is Kakarot, my mate." She blushed a crimson and looked into his face, her mother was finally meeting the one she was to spend the rest of eternity with. "And he's Turlis." Chichi pointed over to him "Ah, so he's the one who has caused so much trouble, and caused you grief? Hum I'll deal with you later."Akiko turned to the other girls. before being jumped on by them. "Mommy!" She giggled, how she had missed them in the time she was away. "Well hello girls, I've missed you all, Bulma, Neko and Mara just look at you all, you've changed so much since I last saw you."  
  
Kakarot didn't want to interrupt the moment so he walked behind the Queen to his Chichi, he hugged her lightly and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Their tails entwined together as if, they were to let go they would loose each other forever. His arms slipped around her waist protectively as he looked down at his little princess of darkness that he loved so dearly.'Chi-chan you look just stunning!'   
She giggled out loud at him 'Don't flatter me so! You'll make me blush and I don't want to look like a fool.' Kakarot laughed gaining everyone's attention.  
'But you look so cute when your embarrassed.'  
She scowled and squeezed his tail with hers 'Shutup!'  
  
Akiko laughed at her daughter and her mate. "So let me guess the two of you are mated and .......bonded, you can talk through the link." Chichi looked at her shocked "How did you know?" Akiko giggled like a school girl "Me and your father were bonded as well, and that's exactly how we acted. It just the way you are so comfortable with public displays of affection." Chichi smiled "Well I think Daddy is just dying to see you, he seemed awfully upset when I told him you were gone." She smiled at the sky "Well I'm back and your father will not miss me anymore, I'm here to stay, Turlis by the way you will walk by me and hold my hand if you can be so immature towards other people and as a father to little Maliko to have killed his mother than you shall be treated as you acted......... as a child." Everyone laughed under their breathe looking at him blushing, they all knew that his pride was being lowered. Everyone finally gave in and burst out in laughter only to be silence by a look from Akiko.  
  
She picked up the edge of her dress with her free hand and held Turlis's hand with the other "This may seem a little degrading but if you don't learn from your mistakes the hard way you'll never learn, and Miss Chichi if you dare make a mockery of this you know you will be doing the same but you will be punished worse." Chichi looked down at the ground "Yes mother." 'After all these years and I'm already 14 and I'm an adult Saiyajin yet she can still do this to me and I can't object.' Kakarot laughed at her 'don't worry my mother still does that to me too.'   
  
His tail unwrapped from hers and brushed up against her neck making her shiver "Kakarot I really think Mama likes you, she hasn't been mean to you yet." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. They sat there for a moment with their eyes closed in each others arms, they hadn't even noticed that the group had stopped. "Oh Kakarot, as soon as I have our child, I'm never going to leave you again." He took in a deep breath inhaling the scent of flowers in her hair. "Me either, I'll be there to protect you always, and forever. I'll always be faithful I promise I'll never leave you." Turlis made a gagging noise in the back of his throat earning a slap from Akiko, Chichi jumped to attention and turned away from everyone trying to hide the shimmering droplets in her eyes. 'I love you Kakarot, I'm so happy jus get them to stop staring at us.'   
  
Akiko turned and pulled Turlis away and the other girls followed, Chichi and Kakarot trailed a little holding hands tightly enjoying their time together. " Chichi when we have the child how are we going to take care of it, you know with you being the princess and me being the ruler of earth?" Chichi laughed at him. "Silly, I'm going to do what the earth women do and what mommy did for me, I will stay home and raise him or her." He had a puzzled look on his face "Oh, I guess." Kakarot stopped and turned to her. "Ya know I'm glad you're mine." He smiled and picked her up by her waist spinning her around, he out her down and they ran to catch up with the rest of the group.  
  
Neko turned around to her friend who was still catching her breath. "Chichi you really do look like a princess, but isn't the makeup a little dramatic?" She giggled along with Chichi "No, I wouldn't have it any other way. Beside this is how I want daddy to see his baby girl." She got a panicked look as the approached the gate "Mother we have to go around we can fly to the balcony connected to the throne room, I don't want everyone to know that I'm back until I go to Vegi-sei to claim my title." Akiko sighed she knew that it was the only rite thing to do. "Yes, that we will."  
  
Chichi walked them to the other end of the palace where no one usually was except for her father, where his room overlooked the old garden. "OK follow me but keep your power levels down." Chichi levitated up with Kakarot below her looking up her dress, Turlis was still with Akiko and the girls were last. They all landed on the balcony before Chichi knocked then entered when no one responded. "Daddy?" Her voice echoed through the room giving it an eerie feeling. "Vegeta!!!! Get out here now! Don't play games dear!!" Akiko shouted before barging into the bedroom, only to find King Vegeta in his spandex shorts and a towel draped over his shoulders.   
  
"Akiko? Is it really you?" His voice wasn't above a whisper. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?" She ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. He scooped her off her feet and cried into her shoulder. "I've missed you too Dear, don't worry I'll never leave you again." She ran her hands through his hair and caressed his cheek. "You have seen our baby girl haven't you?" Vegeta knodded at her and put her down only to be tackled by his daughter. "DADDY!" He backed up and looked at them both. They were identical except for the fact that Akiko was wearing white and Chichi was wearing black. When she turned back to hug Kakarot he noticed the Vegeta family crest on her back and smiled.  
  
Akiko and Chichi stepped back onto the balcony "We have to go change we don't want anyone to know of our presence, we'll be back in a minute." With that Chichi dragged her mother with her flying back to Kakarot's place and pulling out slave clothing for them to wear. They both changed into the loose fitting clothing and wiped all their makeup off leaving their flawless skin bare "All right Mama just act like you a low slave, respect the guards and everyone else any no one will know who you are if anyone asks you are my sister."Akiko knodded what her daughter didn't know is that she had done this before so that she could be with her Vegeta. "Chichi believe me I can do that well."Mom go back to the throne room and stay with the others tell daddy to call little Vegeta to the meeting room in 10 minutes, oh and send Kakarot to me and stay with the girls."   
  
Akiko took to flight and out the door before Chichi had even finished talking. Chichi sat in the bathroom brushing her hair out and making herself look simple again. The natural straightness in her hair instantly came back when the brush ran through the curls. She jumped when she saw a shadow in the mirror from behind her "Hello?" The shadow darted past her again this time grabbing her and pinning her to the floor. "RAPE!! RAPE!!" She screamed and thrashed about until the person turned her over to face them. "Chi-chan do you want your father to come in here and kill me already?" Chichi sighed in relief "Kakarot you scared me shitless!!"  
  
Kakarot and Chichi spend the next few minutes together in each others arms giggling about small things especially how cute she was when she was wearing her "Slave" outfit. The left the room and headed down the wide hallway hand in hand, getting weird looks from all the guards and females. They finally reached the meeting room. Kakarot kissed her on the lips embracing their passionate moment, their tongues dueled, they pulled away from each other slowly before he left her to her business.  
  
HEY EVERYONE THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO WERE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW MY NEW CHAPTER.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ AND I NEVER WILL BE I DO OWN SOME OF THE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN MY FICS, I DON'T OWN NEKO SHE IS LADY NIGHTSHADE'S AND I DON'T OWN MARA FOR SHE IS MARA JADE'S  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Little sister is back?

Vegeta walked up to the door of the meeting room, he stopped when he saw the little black haired female that his father refused to let him have his way with. King Vegeta opened the door and they both walked in. Chichi curtsied to her father and Vegeta bowed "Father." He snickered and licked his lips at her "I see you have come to reason and are giving her over to me as a gift to keep as a pleasure slave?" He smiled at Chichi making her a little nervous. King Vegeta started laughing and fell over holding his side, he sniffed catching his breath and calming down. "Of course if you want to do that with your little sister Chichi go ahead but I don't think she'll cooperate."   
  
Vegeta looked like he was going to faint "My...Si.. sister? Chichi? You mean I almost raped my little sister." He turned a light shade of green as she smiled at him widely" Hey big bro! Miss your baby sis while I was gone?" She turned away from the silent Vegeta to her father as he started to talk again. "Now Chichi we will be going to Vegi-sei next week. The people are starting to rebel they want their saviors which they mean you and your mother." Her face showed high disbelief "You have got to be kidding me I'll be big as a blimp by then! Can't we wait until I have the baby, and maybe loose a few pounds?" Her father sighed and Vegeta clenched his fists in anger "Your pregnant? Who the fuck did that to you, was it Kakarot?"   
  
She laughed nervously scooting a little closer to her father "Uh..... yes but I was completely willing if anything I seduced him a little." Vegeta punched the nearest wall hard denting it slightly "So that's why he was so damn protective of you and I always walked in to find you two together." She smiled "Yes and your gonna be an uncle in about three months, oh and Mommy wants to see you I'll get her for you later." Vegeta looked even more shocked that he had a second ago "Now Chichi we must go soon or it will be to late for the Vegeta family. You must tell people around the palace so they know before we leave." She knodded her head in understanding "I'll tell mother." : Kakarot meet me outside the door I'm leaving now.:  
  
Chichi bowed to her father and gave him a big hug and tackled Vegeta "I'm so glad to be back, I missed you." He hugged her back surprisingly. "Well, I have to go Kakarot is in the hall waiting for me." She ran out the door into her beloved's arms "We are going to Vegi-sei next week so I can reclaim my place as Princess Chichi and Mother can reclaim her place as Queen." She kissed his long and hard before pulling back and giggling. Kakarot swung her around and ruffled her hair with his hand. She hugged him and giggled into his chest.   
  
They heard a cough from the door behind them before looking to see Vegeta standing there starring at them. "Oh hi Vegi-head!" Chichi stalled for a moment. "Do you know where Bulma is? I need to talk to her." Vegeta gave her a skeptical look " The woman is in my room. " Chichi grabbed Kakarot and ran to the living quarters. "BULMA?" The door flew open and her friend smiled brightly at her. "Hey Chi! I haven't seen you in a long time! Like earlier this afternoon." Bulma giggled, her best friend only blushed and smiled back. "Bulma how did you know I was the princess chichi." Kakarot's arm tightened around her small waist "Well Tanira told me and Vegeta told me of his baby sister from long ago..... her name was Chichi. That kinda gave it away."   
  
"Oh." Chichi smiled a little embarrassed with herself. "Did I tell you the news?" Bulma shook her head NO "I'm pregnant." Kakarot's grip tightened on her waist and he smiled down at his little angel.   
  
Bulma couldn't take her eyes off her friends slightly bulging stomach. "I knew you gained weight!" Chichi just giggled and ran her nails gently over the top of his hand sending chills up his spine." Well the baby will be here in less than 4 months, Saiyajin pregnancies are very short." The three turned when the heard a snicker from two people "If it isn't the slut..." Releela teased Turlis just snickered "I knew it! Kakarot you took her from me." Chichi and Kakarot backed up towards Bulma, they looked to the door praying for someone to stop them. Releela and Turlis circled the couple. " I got better and was let out of the regeneration tank, I figured why not pay you a visit I also took the liberty of telling the King about you two." Turlis got close enough for Chichi to smell the liquor on his breath.  
  
When the King's name was mentioned he appeared at the door, he had been listening to the whole thing from the hall. " Chichi Akiko Vegeta, Releela told me something I already knew and Turlis wants you to be his mate...... but I cannot do anything to change my little princesses mind, you shall have your way Chichi." She smiled at him "But daddy you already knew." He knodded his head to his daughter before leaving.   
  
Turlis's mouth hung open as did Releela's "DAMN BITCH!" he hated her for being royalty. Releela's eyes almost teared over "You're the princess?" Chichi knodded her head and gave her this kind look almost saying I forgive you "Yes, I am." Kakarot's arm tightened around her as he kissed the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to disrespect you!" Chichi's light smile turned to the trademark Vegeta smirk. Bulma patted her shoulder "Chi-chan I have to go find Vegeta, we have a meeting tonight to discuss me and Vegeta's relationship." Bulma smiled " I know it will work, your father likes me." She ran out the door in a hurry.  
  
Chichi approached Releela who had her head bowed. "Now for all the shit you put me through I would like you and Turlis to leave so I can deal with Kakarot's.........little attitude problem." She licked her lips and snickered at him through the bond.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Afternoon Love sessions

Chichi slammed the door behind Releela and Turlis "Now kiobito where were we?" She snickered and backed him up towards the couch. "I remember now! But we can't make too much of a mess this is Vegeta's room." She licked her lips and kissed him gently barely touching him.   
  
Kakarot pulled her to him ravishing her neck making sure not to leave one bit un touched by him. Her skimpy 'slave' Outfit exentuated her curves and was very easy to get off. His hands slid under the bottom of the dress and pulled it over her head. Chichi sat on his lap with her womanhood over his member with only the fabric of his jeans restraining him. She moaned his name as he bit down on her already well marked neck opening the bond fully, letting a wave of pleasure crash over her head as she heard all his erotic thoughts and plans and his little ways of torturing her sexually.  
  
Kakarot let go of her waist to knead her breats. His fingers ran circles around her nipples occasionally pinching. The sensation of his large warm hands on her full breats were just too much for her, her breathing had become labored and she gasped for air. Chichi arched her back pushing her body further to him making him chuckle deep in his throat, his little minx was under his control. He pulled away from her neck and busied himself with sucking on her right tit while his extra hand found it's way into her spandex shorts.  
  
Chichi strained against him as he shoved to fingers into her hot, tight and very wet womanhood. His middle finger rubbed her clit in circles making her buck her hips against his hand, his nipped down on her nipple sending a ripple through her whole body. She screamed and collapsed against his chest, the work he was doing on her body all together was too much for her to handle. He pulled his finger from her and brought them up to his mouth allowing her to watch him lick her juices off his fingers. He grabbed her face shoving his tongue into her mouth letting her taste her sweet juices that had been licked off his fingers.  
  
Chichi wanted to scream again at him just for doing what he did..... But she couldn't she had enjoyed it too much it just pissed her off how much he could get her going when ever he wanted to. Just then she got an idea 'Play the game right back at him.' Her hand slipped down to the hem of the jeans running her fingers all along it making sure he noticed, she slipped her hand inside his jeans and his boxers. She easily found the tip of his hard member, she ran her finger along it around it before wrapping her hand around his whole length. She stroked her hand up and down sending chills up his spine, her hand sped up.  
  
Chichi's pace increased as did Kakarot's breathing. "CHICHI!" All he could do was scream her name before he climaxed. She leaned against his heaving chest and licked his cheek gently giving him time to catch his breath.   
  
"Hello in there? Is any one here?" Akiko opened the door and peeked in, when she didn't see any one she slipped inside. Chichi layed against Kakarot's chest and stayed as quiet as possible, he did the same. she slipped her hand out of his pants and waited. "Chichi?" She looked up at her questioning Mother "Um.. uh hi. We came by to visit Vegi-chan and Bulma but they weren't home so we took a nap and we're leaving now." She grabbed Kakarot and pulled him up "No I know you weren't sleeping I heard screaming and knew what was going on when it got quiet again I decided to pop in."   
  
Chichi smiled lightly looking unsure of what to say. "Please don't tell daddy, he doesn't want me with Ka-chan." Akiko knodded at her only little girl. "Let's leave now, these two girls are looking for you and Kakarot and Neko and Mara want to see you." Chichi headed to the door with Kakarot's hand still clutched in hers, as soon as the had emerged from the doorway Chichi was jumped on by two figures "CHEECH!" She sighed and rolled over shoving them off her "Hello Calpernea, Hello tanira!"  
  
Akiko reached a hand out to her daughter helping her up then did the same for her two friends "Mother these are Kakarot's sisters and two of my close friends, The taller one is Calpernea and the shorter one with the longer hair is Tanira." Akiko knodded politely and shook hands with them "Wow Queen Akiko it's really you." She giggled at the girls giddyness. "Yes I am, but My daughter and I are here and no one is to know." Tanira jumped up and down "It's a secret, kool."  
  
Chichi hugged her friend to calm her down a bit "I also have some friends of mine that I want you guys to meet." Calpernea smiled at her, little brothers mate finally there was some one new in their family. "We are going to meet Chichi's earth friends something I thought would never happen." All the girls laughed and Kakarot looked dumbstruck, he had no clue what they were talking about in the slightest idea.   
  
The happy little group headed down the hall to the living Quarters of King Vegeta and Akiko, where she had left the girls. Akiko knocked on the door and called their names "Bulma, Neko, Mara it's me Akiko open the door." 


End file.
